


Chances

by TheClingtons



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClingtons/pseuds/TheClingtons
Summary: He was the President of the United States, and she owned a quaint little bookstore. They lived a totally different lives with different priorities but the single quiet moment that they accidentally spent together was unforgettable that changed everything. Would they take a chance in spite of their differences?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta - please forgive my flaws.

" _The_ most eligible bachelor in the country."

Bill did not look up from the newspaper that he was reading. He knew what his chief of staff meant - the article from the Page Six. It talked about why he was the most sought eligible bachelor in the country and that the single ladies should pay attention. Bill did not appreciate the article. It made him feel that the article was pimping him - degenerating his position and disrespecting women.

Bill struggled to win the Presidency - he fought fair and square. He won the election because of his accomplishments as Governor of Arkansas, and because the people trusted him. 

He did not want to reduce that trust by using his position to get any woman he wanted because it was never in his intention. In fact, ever since he got elected, his interest in dating diminished. 

He needed to prove his worth as the President of the free world, hence his dating life took a backseat.

“Tom, I never thought that you are a gossip kind of person,” He jabbed as he placed the newspaper he was reading on the table and then he reached the coffee mug in front of him. 

He was still wearing his white rounded collar shirt with a gray sweatpants. He was having his breakfast when his Chief of Staff barged into the dining room announcing the horrendous title of the article. 

Tom spread his arms to his side, “It’s Sunday morning, Billy. Chief of Staff even gets a break, and when I do, I want to entertain myself by reading gossip articles about you.”

Bill tilted his head to the side, “If you are taking a break, why are you here?”

“I want to pester you.”

“Remind me to fire you monday morning, Thomas.”

Tom chuckled. He and Bill were good friends since college that they were almost brothers. Tom enjoyed annoying Bill, but he was Bill’s strong supporter. He was there for Bill ever since he started his journey in politics.

“Kidding aside, I came here to personally give this invitation to you.”  
Bill looked at the invitation card that Tom handed. It had Mickey Mouse and his Disney friends with their arms over each other, and in the center it was written: You’re Invited!

“It’s Elisa’s birthday. She hopes that you can manage to attend the party.”

Bill smiled remembering Tom’s six year old daughter - Elisa. He flipped the card to check the details of the invitation as Tom added: “I’ve checked your schedule, you should be free by that time.”

Bill chuckled, “I will not miss Elisa’s birthday. I’ll be there, Thomas.”

Tom smiled as he prepared to leave, “It’s Sunday morning, Bill. You might want to take a walk outside.”

"As if I can casually walk outside."

"There's a quaint little bookstore in a few blocks, it will hardly be a news if you walked a few blocks to grab a book as a birthday present."

Bill pursued his lips. "I'll think about that."

Bill waited for Tom to leave before he heaved a sigh, there was no way he would relax, since he decided to run for President he knew where he was going and what the job required. Unfortunately for him, running one of the most powerful countries required for him to be around almost twenty four-seven. 

He stood up carrying the mug of coffee that already lost its warmth in one hand as he made his way to stand next to the window overlooking the morning sun shining in Washington.

This was one of his missions - to keep America safe and that would always be his priority.

***

"Good morning, Diane!" 

Hillary looked up from the newspaper that she was reading as her mother arrived in her apartment.

"Mom! I didn't know that you are going to arrive today."

Dorothy went to her carrying a bag full of groceries. "Tony called yesterday and told me that you forgot to replenish your fridge - I came to rescue you."

Hillary reached for the bag that her mother handed, "Mom, you don't have to. I actually did my grocery last night. I think Tony just arrived in a bad time."

She opened the bag to look at the contents as her mother went to her fridge inspecting it. 

"Keep the grocery with you so you have more stocks in here, young lady. You shouldn't be working so hard in your bookstore."

"Ma, I have to - I have a child to feed."

Dorothy turned and frowned, then she glanced at Hillary's pet cat, Socks lounging on the counter.

She nodded towards her cat. "Stop referring to your cat as your child."

Hillary chuckled and went to her mother kissing her cheek. "My cat and I thank you for your generosity, Mama."

Dorothy smiled sweetly, held her hand then her face suddenly turned serious. "I am worried about you, Diane. You are no longer getting young. You really should start considering dating again. I don't want you to get old and alone with your cat."

Hillary laughed, "I have my nieces and nephews, Mama. I am sure that I won't be lonely in the future." 

Dorothy shook her head, "How about Richard Rivera, the Math teacher who lives across from you?" 

"He is hardly interested at me." Hillary draped her arms over her mother's shoulder as they walked in the middle of her dining room. "Besides, like what you said, if it's meant to be it will happen. So don't worry too much."

Dorothy looked at her a little pacified. She would drop the topic for a while. She cupped Hillary's chin. "You are a sweet and stubborn child."

"Like my mother," She winked. 

Dorothy laughed. "Are you going to the store today?" 

Hillary started folding the newspaper she was reading earlier, "Yes, Daisy called in sick. I will be there to look after the store." 

"It's Sunday, shouldn't you be taking a rest?"

Hillary sighed, "It's Sunday, Mama. There will be kids and families who will be buying from my store." 

"But you've been working too hard. You also need to rest."

Hillary smiled and started to make her way towards the stairs to her bedroom, "I can't." 

"Why not?" 

Hillary held her breath thinking how to dissuade her mom from telling her to take a rest, "Because what if my future husband might come by today to buy his book?" 

"Oh," Dorothy conceded realizing that her daughter might be right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes are there any people in here? 👀  
> But will try to update once a week. 😊  
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Hehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Beta - Please, be kind. 😇

Hillary arrived in her bookstore thirty minutes earlier. She brought some books with her on one hand and carried Socks' cage with the other. Socks was not too thrilled to be inside a cage growled in annoyment. 

Hillary decided to bring Socks so the customers could enjoy playing with her. Besides, since she would be working alone that day, she thought that she might as well bring her cat to accompany her.

She gently placed Socks' cage on the ground as she juggled the books on her arm and reached for the keys inside her pocket. She fished it out and opened the door of her store.

She instantly looked up at the bells that tinkled when she opened the door. She checked it out to make sure that they were still in place because they usually fall (and sometimes would hit the customers on the head). She smiled satisfied that everything was okay with her bells.

 _Today will be a good day,_ she thought cheerfully. 

"Here we are, Socks," She said carrying the cage inside. She reached for the lock of the cage and took Socks out. She brushed her cheek on her cat's fur, "It will just be you and me today. Don't give Mama a hard time by knocking the lamp or pooping everywhere."

Socks purred like a good girl that she was before Hillary placed her on the ground. 

Hillary smiled to her cat then looked around inside her bookstore. 

It always felt like the first that she laid her eyes inside her store. She still couldn't shake the feeling even though the store opened two years ago. For her, there was still that sense of bewilderment and pride in her - that she, Hillary Rodham, actually owned a bookstore. A business owner just like her father. 

How Hillary ended up owning a bookstore was something that she did not plan. Hillary was actually a lawyer. She worked as a corporate lawyer then left it to become a pro-bono human rights lawyer. The satisfaction in helping others was incomparable to her, hence she settled as a pro-bono lawyer.

She was still a practicing lawyer, but since it was a pro-bono profession, she decided to have another income stream. She, then, used all her savings to open up the bookstore. 

She opened it up before her father died. She did it to honor her father - him being a businessman and who wanted to have one of his children to be in business. But of course, it was not only to honor her father but because she loved books too.

She named her quaint store, The Village Bookstore. It housed a variety of children's books, literature, sci-fi, and the usual genres; sometimes, she also sold rare ones that were given by some of her wealthy clients.

The interior of her bookstore was mostly made of red bricks and wooden planks. It was warm, cozy, and inviting.

Along with the books, she also sold cookies and cakes that she baked, and coffees and teas. She wanted her bookstore to be home - and it was a home for a lot of people in Washington.

***

Bill wore a black collared shirt and black trousers. He looked at the mirror to check himself.

"What do you think?" He asked unsurely.

Ever since he got elected people were interested in his life. He felt like a bug under a microscope. The gossipers turned frenzied carnivores wanting to be the first to know who would be the first woman he would go out with. They talked about his social and political life - who were his allies and enemies, his circle of friends, and his family. 

His status and the fact that he was the first Democrat to beat a Republican for a long time was too sweet for the opportunistic journalists and paparazzi to pass up. So they keep an eye on him almost all the time. 

It was the reason why his defense was always up and why he was careful.

He couldn't afford to fuck up the Presidency, and he didn't have the heart to bring someone else in his life because they would feast on that person.

Maybe he could go back dating after his Presidency which means that would be after eight years. 

"Buttoned or not?" He asked again then turned his head toward his black Labrador - Buddy who was lounging on the carpet near him. Buddy, being a good boy that he was, kept that puppy eyes and then he barked. 

Bill nodded as if he knew what was in his dog's mind - definitely unbuttoned.

Bill looked good at his age. He was only forty but his hair was a mix of salt and pepper. Premature gray hair should have made him looked older but they said that it added to his charm. He also had a perfect set of white teeth. He was such a catch - he fell into that category of Daddy kind. It wasn't a surprise because, at his age, he should be married already, and perhaps, with two kids. 

People wondered why he wasn't married. He almost married his former girlfriend while he was a governor, but when she cheated on him, he knew it would take a long while for him to get back on the dating game.

When his girlfriend cheated on him, Bill wasn't exactly surprised. He did not give her enough of his time. Politics was his life. He was in constant motion, so when one night she broke up with him, she told him scathingly: You are a good politician, Bill, but you are a rotten and insensitive jerk.

He wasn't angry when he heard that. She was right. He wasn't sensitive to his partner's needs. Who could blame him? He came from a broken family. He never really knew what romantic-love was, he couldn't even imagine being a husband or father when his own father was nothing but a drunkard and a violent man.

Bill wasn't a violent man, nor a drunkard. He wasn't just comfortable with romantic love. He liked women, liked their presence, but when he was already in a relationship with them he felt uncomfortable. He felt like running away - hence, he buried himself with work, and he was good in his work.

Before he decided to run as President, he had few women to warm his bed. It was convenient for him to have arrangements because it wouldn't complicate his political life. Besides, he was definite that maybe a relationship wasn't for him.

He went down on his haunches so he could pet Buddy. "Do you want to come with me to get some books? I heard that there's a bookstore around the corner." He looked around looking for a leash when the head of his security knocked on his door.

"Sir, I already arranged two agents to walk with you."

Bill stood up and went to the seat to grab the leash lying on a chair next to his bed. 

"Andrew, I rarely go out, can I ask if the agents to wear something casual too? I want to go out like a normal person this morning. I do not want to attract attention."

Andrew understood. These kind of requests were not usual but it was their job to make sure that the President was also safe. "They can wear something casual and that's all I can give, Sir."

Bill smiled apologetically. Like him, they were also doing their job. 

***

Hillary was stacking new titles on her shelf when she heard the bell inside her bookstore tinkled. She turned around with the books still on her arms.

"Hillary? Hello?" 

Hillary walked away from the shelf to check the visitor, but even without seeing who the person was, she already knew.

"Mrs. McLarty! You're early today!" Hillary greeted placing the books that she was carrying on nearest counter.

Linda McLarty frequented her bookstore to buy books for her daughter. She said that she likes hanging around her bookstore while waiting for her husband, hence they became friends and she became her regular customer. 

Hillary brushed her hair and tucked them behind her ears as she closed the distance between them. "How are you?" 

Linda went to her and reached for her hand, "I told you not to call me 'Mrs'. I will not be staying long my husband just went to the White House. I asked him to drop me here so I can give you this—"

Hillary looked at the card that Mrs. McLarty was holding. She smiled immediately recognizing what the card was for: "For Elisa's birthday?" 

Linda smiled, "Yes! She wrote the invitation. She said that she wants you and Socks on her birthday."

Hillary nodded, touched that Elisa remembered her. "Tell her that Ms. Hillary from the Magical Village Bookstore will be there with my magical cat."

Linda chuckled remembering that Hillary loved to make the children believe that her little bookstore was a magical place, and Hillary was good with it. She would wear some silly hat and would even dress up Socks. She would read a children's book and served hot cocoa to the children. Linda found Hillary very endearing. 

"I am glad—"

They both turned towards the door as the bell tinkled again. Hillary recognized who it was before Linda could introduce him because he was all over the news as the President's Chief of Staff.

"Hillary, this is my husband, Thomas."

Hillary extended her hand and greeted him and Thomas returned the greeting.

"So this is _the_ magical place that my daughter kept on saying about."

Hillary laughed. Thomas looked around. "I can say it's pretty magical."

"It is, Tom. Anyway, I already gave the invitation to her." Linda turned to Hillary, "I am sorry to be abrupt but we have to take care of the supplies for Elisa's birthday. See you soon, Hillary."

"Thank you again, Linda! Nice meeting you, Thomas."

"Oh, please, just call me Tom," He corrected.

***

Bill blended with the people perfectly. The people did not notice him and there were only a few people jogging as it was only seven-thirty. He wore a baseball cap and a black sports jacket over his collared shirt. He had Buddy on the leash leading the way, while the two agents walked behind him in a safe distance.

He kept his mobile phone in his pocket just to make sure that he was available if someone needed him.

Sunday was supposed to be a rest day. However, the conversation related to the unrest of South Korea and Japan over the Nuclear Program of North Korea kept going. 

North Korea was not yet cooperating with the inspection, thus, Bill had ongoing discussions and consultations with other nations related to the sanctions if they still failed to comply.

He was waiting for the advice of his team who was assigned to work on the case, but he did not expect any update until late in the afternoon.

It was the first time that he had such luxury of time. He must be walking for almost an hour and thirty already. He enjoyed seeing the people, the soft hum of the wind, and the rustle of the leaves. He took another turn in a corner when his eyes caught sight of a red-bricked store.

It look out of place as it was sandwiched between white painted buildings. It was the only store with such a striking color.

There was something inviting about the store. He tilted his head. It was like a portal to a magical land. He wouldn't be surprised if there were butterflies inside and other mythical creatures. He decided to head there but then hesitated because it was too early. His eyes caught the store sign indicating: Open.

He took a deep breath. Maybe it was a sign.

***

Since it was still early in the morning, Hillary wasn't expecting any visitors or customers yet, so she decided to work on her bookstore's account.

She had her notebook spread wide open on the counter, and a steaming cup of coffee and freshly baked cookies near-by. She hummed along as Anita Franklin's You Send Me played softly in the background. She started on the list of her inventory, while Socks was peacefully taking a nap next to her.

She was so engrossed in her work when she felt that _something_. She couldn't name it, it was in the pit of her stomach. It felt that something was going to happen.

She looked around wondering if there was something wrong, then decided to call her mother. 

"Hillary, Honey, why did you call?"

"Are you okay, Mom?" 

"Huh? Yes, I am. What is it?" Her mother asked worriedly.

Hillary shook her head, "Nothing. I just want to make sure you are okay."

"Alright, Sweety. Do not stress yourself with work."

Hillary smiled gripping the slim handle of the phone. "I will remember that, Mama. I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetheart." Her mother responded. "Have your dinner here at home, okay?" 

Hillary nodded. "Sure."

Then she placed back the phone in the cradle. She pursued her lips and shook her head. It must be nothing.

***

Bill crossed the road, jogging a bit as if he was excited to get into the shop. _Well,_ he was always excited about books. Back when he was a kid, he used to find refuge in between the shelves of books. It was his home. He was always comforted by their presence.

He was lucky to find this little bookstore. It was near the White House, he can drop by here anytime, he thought.

He was about to reach the doorknob when he felt a buzz in his pocket.

He stopped and looked at the doorknob like a kid would do at a window of a candy shop. 

He wanted to ignore the buzzing because it wasn't every day that he had this luxury of freedom, but he had the country to think of.

Decided, he dropped his hand and sighed. He reached for his pocket and answered the phone.

"Tom, what is it?"

"Heard from the team that the North is still not complying on the request of the IAEA."

Bill straightened. 

"Meet me at the Oval by nine."

He placed the phone back inside his pocket then he looked at the doorknob one last time thinking if he should take a peek. 

He closed his fist as if to stifle the itch. 

No. Not this time. 

He took a deep breath and sighed as he turned around and went back to the White House. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am overwhelmed by the comment and kudos I received on my first chapter.  
> I thought that people are no longer reading fics here, but - yay - thank you for the encouragement. 😘
> 
> P.S: I changed some of the names. Thomas McLarty goes with the nickname "Mack" - but I opted to just use Tom. Last, I may have HUGE inaccuracies here, kindly forgive me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta - Please be kind. 😇

It took a while for Hillary's feeling to settle. She wondered what it was all about, but then she decided to ignore it and thought that maybe she was just being paranoid. 

She returned to work on her inventory instead.  She was halfway on her work when the bell tinkled. She looked up from her notebook and rolled her eyes playfully.

"I thought you said you are not dropping by?" She commented sarcastically. 

"How can I ever resist you?" Dan said jovially. 

Dan Hammers was Hillary's best friend. They were friends since college. It was Dan who made the first move to befriend Hillary. 

Hillary was alone in the courtyard eating an apple and reading her book on her lap when Dan arrived and asked if he could sit next to her.

Hillary knew that Dan was gay by their first meeting but he concealed it by being too uptight. She did not comment on it but she noticed that he relaxed eventually and showed her his true self. 

They spent a good amount of time together and eventually told her that he wanted to come out of the closet but couldn't do so because his father was conservative.

Dan always wanted to become an interior designer but he did not follow his dream because he came from a family of lawyers. It was expected to the men in their family to become a lawyer too.

However, the more Dan spent time with Hillary, the more courageous he became. One day, he asked her to accompany him because he wanted to come out to his parents. He also wanted to tell them that he would no longer proceed with Law and, instead, he would follow his dream to become an interior designer.

It was a tough pill to swallow for Dan's family, but eventually, due to his mother's coaxing, his father relented.

The rest was history, but it was the start of their lasting friendship.

"I came here to accompany your lonely ass," Dan said as he approached her. He placed his stuff on the countertop next to Socks.

Hillary remained undisturbed still working through her inventory. Dan carried Socks and started talking to her as if the cat could understand him.

"How are you ms. Socks? Are you enjoying your time with your grandmother?" Dan asked referring to Hillary as Socks' grandmother. 

Hillary laughed. "Stop, she's my baby."

Dan placed Socks on the ground, "Go play with the mouse, you little kid."

Dan turned to her and noticed the invitation from the McLarty's. "Wow, and whose children's party are you attending?" He asked flipping the card open.

"It's the McLarty's. It's their daughter's birthday - Elisa."

"You mean the McLarty as in the Chief of Staff?" 

"Yup," Hillary responded casually. “Thomas McLarty’s wife is my regular customer. She and her daughter usually hangs-out here while waiting for Mr. McLarty.”

"Oh, how lovely." He said delightedly.

Hillary turned to him, and he continued, "I was just reading about the most eligible bachelor in the country–" 

"Brad Pitt?" 

"No, the President!" He blurted. “I never paid attention to the President.” He reached the magazine and started leafing through the pages. "But, oh my, Hillary Diane! He is such a CATCH!"

Hillary returned her attention on her notebook ignoring Dan as he continued admiring the President. "He is a Rhodes Scholar, Hill. Plays golf. He rides horses!” He turned back to Hillary with such a dramatic turn. “He's so smart and so…" He trailed thinking of the right words, "He's so… daddy!" 

Hillary stopped writing and looked at him. "Daddy?"

Dan rolled his eyes, "He's not so sexy, but he is handsome with that salt and pepper hair. He is charming and really has this… daddy vibes." 

His eyes lit up again and went to the door of the store. "Did he already visited the store? White House is so near!" He gasped and looked at Hillary. "Have you guys met?" 

"No," She answered immediately. Dan remained quiet and Hillary rolled her eyes, "I doubt that the President will even bother to visit this place."

Dan crossed his arms, and Hillary continued, "The President has too many things in his hand to even bother to visit small stores." She returned to her writing. "I also pray he doesn't visit."

Dan uncrossed his arms and went back to her - a bit disappointed hearing that from her. "Why not?" 

Hillary looked at him as if the answer was obvious, "It will be a chaos if he does. There will be media, plus the secret service! It's too much chaos for my small store." She stood and picked up Socks who started to rub her body against Hillary's legs. Hillary cradled Socks against her chest, “Socks will not be pleased with the commotion.”

Dan chuckled, “You shy, little mouse.”

Hillary looked at him-outraged, “I’m not shy! I just don’t like the commotion. My little store is fine without his visit.”

“You mean your nerves are fine without him.”

Hillary giggled figuring how Dan knew her very much. Dan sighed, letting go of the topic. Hillary was just a simple woman with simple needs. Everything about her was plain and simple. She did not like unpredictability and complication because according to her, there was too much intensity in her life at the court that she would rather have the other aspects in her life simple and uncomplicated. 

She returned to her work with Socks on her lap.

“What do you think of him?” Dan asked after a minute.

Hillary looked at him, “The President?” 

He nodded. 

Hillary paused thinking of what to say, when she couldn’t think of anything, she shrugged disinterestedly and said, “I think he has a huge nose.”

Dan laughed out loud. 

***

Exactly nine o'clock Bill and Tom were back in the White House. Bill dictated what they needed to do first thing on Monday after consulting some of their team. It took an hour and thirty after their meeting adjourned.

Tom was pocketing his pen and was ready to leave when Bill asked, "So what will be your activities today?" 

Tom looked at him curiously, "Linda and I will be picking up my daughter at my sister's house and have a good family lunch."

Bill nodded. 

"You?" Tom asked.

Bill sighed, "Will be working on my speech, I guess."

"It's Sunday, Bill."

Bill walked to stand next to the window, "I know, but I have work to do."

Tom felt sorry for Bill spending time alone in the White House working. He looked at Bill's back. Ironic, that even surrounded by people he was still a very lonely guy. 

"Where were you when I called?" He asked. 

"Hmm?" 

Tom nodded at him, "You are dressed."

Bill turned to him. "You mentioned earlier to get a walk. I was walking."

Tom smiled. "Glad you took my advice."

Bill rubbed his chin, "I was about to go to the bookstore you mentioned before you called."

Tom stilled. "Linda and I went there. It's a lovely place isn't it?" 

He shrugged. "Didn't have a chance to see it."

Tom looked at Bill as if observing him. It made him feel uncomfortable. "What is it?" 

Tom remembered the amusing Ms. Hillary Rodham. Did Linda mention that she was single? He couldn't really remember. 

Tom wasn't really into matchmaking, but he and Bill were good friends, and he just cared so much about him. He did not want his best man to be alone. He wanted him to be happy with someone who would care about him too, not those women he used to date. If he could just find someone who could put some happiness in him a bit… 

"When was the last time you dated again?" 

Bill mouth opened, confused by the direction of the conversation.

"What does my dating life got to do with anything?" 

Tom shrugged and started to walk away, "Nothing, you better attend Elisa's birthday."

Bill was still confused but decided to let it go. "Yes, I will be there."

***

Hillary arrived at her mother's house just in time for dinner. She was just about to knock when she heard small rapid footsteps on the other side of the door. A big smile appeared on her face, she knew who those steps belong to. 

"Aunt Hillary!!" The children shriek as they all fought to embrace her, then the children turned their attention to her cat: "Socks!" They called.

Socks meowed as one of her nieces picked her cat from her arms carefully. She kissed each of them and gave them all big hugs. They giggled as she tickled the side of their necks.

The children started to run back inside her mother's home as Hillary ushered them to go inside. Her eyes darted in the hallway as mother approached her.

"There you are Sweetheart, you are just in time."

The embrace of her mother, the giggles of the children, the laughter of his brother… Hillary felt her heart swell with love, happiness, and contentment. 

It was all that she needed - her home.

***

Bill was still on his desk scribbling his speech after he called his political strategist for consultation. He was so busy in his task that he did not bother to look up when the kitchen staff knocked on the door to give him his dinner.

He told the staff to place the meal on the nearby table. 

An hour passed when he finished his work. He looked around and was seemingly surprised that it was so dark in the Oval Office. The only light in the room was his desk and the corner lamp.

He took a deep breath while he stretched the sore muscles of his hand. He looked at his dog who was sleeping soundly on the carpet next to him.

He looked at the darkened room of his office. It was too empty. The silence was deafening. He stood up and went to the door when he noticed the dinner that was sent to him. He approached the table and pulled the metallic dome shape cover. 

His dinner was a medium-rare steak with marbled potatoes, it looks appetizing if it wasn't already cold.

He placed back the cover and left the office.

When Bill got into his bedroom, he directly went to the window. He watched the city lights and thought how lonely it was to be where he was.

Being the President and to be trusted to take care of the country was a very honorable job. He took the responsibility with both hands and prepared himself for what it takes to lead the country. He just didn't know how choking loneliness could be that was included in his position. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know - slow burn - and that you might be wanting for them to meet.   
> It will happen soon! 😇😘🙈😬
> 
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 🤗🤠😁


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta - Please be kind. 😇

Bill woke up earlier before his alarm clock was set to ring. It was five-thirty in the morning. He glanced at his window to look outside. It was still dark but he found it as a perfect time for him to run because everyone was still asleep.

He did not sleep well thinking about the events in North Korea. He only slept for two hours after obsessing about his speech and calling some of his staff to provide him an update if the North changed their tune.

The North still didn’t.

North Korea hangs over his head. It was one of the many challenges that he needed to handle to prove to other world leaders his skill to lead the country.

He sat on the edge of the bed and bent to reach Buddy's head and pet him, "Do you want to go for a jog?"

Buddy licked his hand and stretched ready to follow him.

Bill jogged with eight agents running along with him. The media who camped outside the White House was surprised to see the President started early to jog. A lot of them scrambled to follow him for pictures.

Bill waved and smiled at them with the events that were to come at the back of his head.

Monday already started and he knew that it would be a long day.

***

"GOOOOOD MORNING WASHINGTON!"

Hillary fluttered her eyes as she struggled to wake, but her lips were curved in a smile after the DJ in the radio belted out his usual good morning copying Robin Williams' famous character, Adrian Cronauer's greeting in the hit movie - Good Morning, Vietnam.

It was Hillary's alarm clock. The DJ’s jovial greeting followed by a classic songs set her mood for the day. She rolled up then stretched her arms as the DJ continued with his usual joyful morning greeting.

"Good morning, Socks!" She happily greeted her cat who was still napping. She reached and scratched Socks’ head as she got out of the bed.

The DJ started playing Fontella Bass' classic Rescue Me. The classic song blasted in Hillary's radio that made her sway her hips as she danced her way to her comfort room.

Monday just started right.

***

The sound of reporters coming and going inside the White House echoed. The staff made sure that the speakers in the press briefing room were set. The smell of coffee surrounded the room as they wait for the President to give his speech related to North Korea Nuclear Program.

Bill and his team were on their way to the briefing room. George Stephanopoulos, Bill’s Communication Director, was walking beside him as they continued to talk. Tom was also walking beside him.

Bill was confident. They had all the details. George ran through with him the possible questions that the reporters would ask. He listened to his advisors took note of what they were saying before his staff told him that the Press Briefing room was ready.

He nodded still getting the last word before he marched to the room where reports were currently seated waiting for him.

There were flashes of lights as he marched and the sound of people chattering suddenly died down. The people looked at him and he stood before the podium, "Good morning," He greeted before delivering his well-prepared speech.

***

"Good morning, Daisy." Hillary greeted as she entered her bookstore. The bell tinkled and Hillary looked up. Perfect.

"Hello, Hill." Daisy greeted back with a smile. She was one of the out of school youth that Hillary decided to help by providing a job. Daisy was smart and industrious. Hillary didn't have to tell her what to do because she was very proactive in maintaining and helping at Hillary's store.

"How are you feeling?" Hillary asked approaching her.

"I am feeling better now. I had a bad case of flu the other night."

“Are you sure you are feeling better now?”

Daisy smiled. Hillary was always a very considerate boss. “I am fine, Hill.”

Hillary smiled. "Okay, so let’s get back to work?"

Daisy grinned. “I already started working! The delivery for the new stock of books just came and they want you to sign the documents," Daisy said. She went to the counter picking up a stack of papers that Hillary needed to sign.

Hillary hung her red scarf on the nearby hook where people could hang their coats and hats. Hillary shook off her coat and hung them too. She turned to see Daisy standing next to her with the papers.

“The box of books are already in the stockroom," Daisy said.

Hillary read the paper and asked: “Three boxes?”

Daisy nodded.

“Alright, I guess we have to start working,” Hillary said smiling at Daisy, she turned to look at the espresso maker and added: “But first, coffee.”

***

“What is this?” Bill stormed the situation room and angrily shouted at George who was talking to Tom alone. It was already past five in the afternoon. Tom and George were discussing the arrival of the President of Japan in the situation room when Bill entered.

George was used to Bill's frustrations and tantrums so Bill storming angrily in the room where outsiders wouldn't hear him was just a normal situation for him.

Bill dropped the paper on the table in front of George and Tom as he stood back. George looked at the papers then turned to him. “We’ve been told that President Carter’s team want to negotiate with North Korea. We haven't confirmed from them. We've been trying to—”

Bill glared at him. There were few chosen words cannot be spoken in front of Bill one was impossible, the second was trying.

George noticed the slip and mentally kicked himself. Tom gave him a side look because he knew that Bill would explode at his choice of words.

"The fuck that you are trying! If you know about this—”

“We know Bill,” Tom interjected, rescuing George. “We’ve been reaching the former President but they are avoiding our calls.”

Bill looked at Tom not pacified. “Then get your ass off from this room and get on the table with them!” He spat, then he turned around and went to the door. “Go knocking on their fucking door if you have to! I want the details! I don’t want to look incompetent by having a former President negotiate when we can do a better job handling it.”

Bill was fuming mad throughout the day. He could not tolerate incompetence. He wanted his people to be always a few steps ahead from everyone even from him. He couldn’t stand surprises and the staff not being prepared. He wasn’t as forgiving because to him - the country deserved the best, and they should be the best.

When Bill was angry he could take it to the first people who would get into his way and he was unapologetic about it.

Bill was in the Oval Office and the sun was already setting. Some of his staff started to go home while others were still working. Bill was preoccupied with his thoughts thinking about what happened earlier and about what he wanted to accomplish tomorrow. It was too overwhelming to think about. He stood and thought that he needed a distraction.

He headed to where his coat was hanging as Tom entered his office carrying some reports that he asked earlier.

“Here’s the report that you are asking.”

Bill looked at the reports. “Leave it there.”

Tom looked at him curiously.

“I’m going for a walk. It's been a long day. I will review it when I get back, I just need to stretch my legs.” Bill responded shrugging on his coat.

Tom smiled, “I think you should.”

Bill walked inconspicuously with two agents walking behind him. He needed to stop being so obsessive about what was happening. The challenges would always be there. He needed to relax.

He was walking for a few minutes taking a different route when his eyes caught the sight of the red-bricked store.

He stopped and felt the gush of excitement. Something felt right about it. He knew it was the perfect time to visit that store.

***

Hillary was stacking the fifth level of her shelf when Daisy told her that she was ready to leave.

“Is there something else you need, Hill?” She asked.

"Just one thing, can you message Dan to pick me up? I need some help with my boxes."

"Sure thing. Is there something else?"

Without taking her eyes from what she was doing, Hillary responded with: “No, that's all. Enjoy your night, Daisy!”

Daisy nodded, “Thanks, Hill. See you tomorrow.”

“See ya!” Hillary responded. She read the spine of the book that she was holding before putting it on the shelf. She felt something was off, _did she read the list of the orders correctly?_ She thought. She pursued her lips and got down from the ladder. She looked at the door then headed there to flip the sign to “Close”. She turned and went to the counter to grab the list but then decided to head to the pantry instead. 

The pantry was a small room that only had a small dining table, a fridge, and a wine rack. It was room enough for five people to eat.

Hillary had a ritual when she closed her store: She would play a classic song, remove her shoes, stretch her feet, and drink wine.

It was her way to relax.

She grabbed the bottle of Chardonnay on her wine rack and poured the wine in the empty goblet sitting on the table, then she got out and went where her turntable was located. She picked Nina Simone’s vinyl and played Feeling Good.

She removed her shoes and wiggled her toes. She tipped her head up as a sigh escaped her lips. She hated the closed shoes and heels. She was glad to be alone and to feel the cool floor against her feet. She closed her eyes and swayed her hips while allowing the wine and the music to do its work to her body.

The bell tinkled.

A smile appeared on her lips thinking that it must be Dan, “Finally, I've been waiting for you,” She said breathily without opening her eyes. Dan was used seeing her at her weirdness. She was still swaying with the goblet in hand.

“I didn't know that you are waiting for me,” came a response from someone that did not belong to Dan.

A shiver ran down her spine and Hillary opened her eyes. She found herself looking at a man she wasn't expecting to see inside her store. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the story. I know I took my time but no more waiting after this chapter. 😇🤗😬💞✨🌹
> 
> Featured songs:  
> Fontella Bass - Rescue Me [[HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7BeGDZewHs)]  
> Nina Simone - Feeling Good [[HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ff-0pHwyQ1g)]
> 
> Used this video as a reference: [Clinton delivered remarks on North Korea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VcLs9olO1Q&t=113s), [Good Morning, Vietnam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwSra5p8MDw)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta - Please, be kind. 😇

Before Bill arrived in the store, he could hear faintly the song playing outside. He could identify it as Nina Simone's song. When he reached the store and he stood in front of the tall window glass, he could see a woman swaying while holding a glass of wine.

Bill felt that time froze. He was mesmerized by the image of the woman dancing. He couldn't see her face fully and could only see her profile, but he couldn't mistake the smile on her face.

It was lovely to watch her. The small movements that she made, the sway of her head, the smile on her face. There was something so innocent and carefree about her. It was like seeing a wood nymph in the middle of the city.

She was peculiar and he was enthralled by what she was doing. He found himself almost following her direction as if he could dance with her until he managed to reach the door. He snapped from the dreamlike haze and turned to the agents following him.

"Wait for me here, I will not stay long."

He reached and turned the knob and pushed the door open. The bell tinkled, then the bell fell almost hitting him but his reflex was fast that he was able to catch it with two hands just as the woman spoke snapping his head where she was dancing.

"Finally! I have been waiting for you to come," She said breathily.

Bill felt a shiver ran his spine as his heart took a somersault.

She was even more beautiful seeing her closer.

He kept his eyes at her while still holding the bells. "I…" His voice croaked and idiotically responded with, "I didn't know that you are waiting for me."

She opened her eyes… and just like that, she had him.

Bill didn't even believe in love at first sight, nor he was very a romantic person, but when he caught that clear blue eyes of hers, there was something… _something_ … he couldn't even name it, but it reminded him of the feeling of finally finding the last piece of the puzzle, of finally arriving home after a long tiring journey.

His reaction confused him because, suddenly in his life, this woman got him mystified and it never happened before.

Her eyes were not even that special, but when their eyes met, he felt that she was able to look right through him, and that made him want to melt.

"Can I help you?" She asked straightening her back.

Bill blinked, then shook his head. Her eyes darted towards the bells on his hand. She placed the goblet on the counter then she approached him.

Bill kept his eyes at her as she came closer. Who is this woman? He thought.

She took the bells on his hand. "Did it hit you?" She asked worriedly.

"No, it didn't," he responded.

She turned and placed the bells on the counter, then she faced him with her arms crossed against her chest.

"So?" 

"So?" Bill echoed confused, his eyes darted to her bare feet.

Hillary was tempted to feel embarrassed but didn't. To begin with, he barged in her store when it was already closed.

"Can I help you?" She asked ignoring the fact that she was still bare feet.

 _Didn't she recognize him?_ He wondered because she regarded him like he wasn’t the President.

"I want to buy some books?" He responded.

"The store is close."

That amused him. "The door is open,” he reasoned.

She tilted her head and sighed remembering that she forgot to lock the door, "Okay, what are you looking for?"

Bill took a step closer that made her straightened her back again, albeit this time, she did it defensively and he noticed.

"Can I browse?"

She looked at him, "Alright."

Hillary couldn't believe her luck - the President of the United States in her bookstore!

She did not immediately recognize him, but when she had a good look at him, she couldn't mistake that salt and pepper hair, and that nose. She wanted to laugh because she and Dan were just talking about him visiting her store. Now he was there inside wanted to browse.

Instead of taking a step towards the shelves, Bill turned his head looking around her store as if he was interested in the interiors.

"Is this yours?" Bill asked holding her gaze. They were standing almost side by side that she could see the specks of grey in his blue eyes.

"Yes, this is mine," She responded returning his stare.

He looked at her as if they knew each other all along and that they were only rekindling a friendship they have lost.

"Is…" She stammered, "Do you have a genre in mind?"

"Can you recommend something for me?"

Hillary's brow furrowed, but then he added: "If that's not too much to ask. I want something… New."

"Okay, follow me." Hillary went to one of the corners in the bookstore and when they reached that area one of the agents came in that made them look. Hillary looked at him, but he paid no attention.

She was thinking about what to give him - political history? Cliché. Thriller? What she knew he loved them, so it was not new. Literature? A bit pretentious. He must have seen the tension in her that made him say, "Surprise me."

She looked over her shoulder because he said it so softly she almost did not hear his words.

They both stopped in front of a shelf and Hillary turned to face him. While they were standing in a safe distance, Hillary couldn't shake the feeling that he was flirting with her. She wanted to laugh if only the notion wasn't crazy: The President flirting with Hillary Rodham - the woman who danced barefoot, was blind as a mouse and called her cat as her only child. She was eccentric, but there he was standing in front of her looking at her like she was the most fascinating woman he saw in his life.

"Alright," She said breaking the silence. "Let me see…" She turned again facing the shelf, she scanned looking for that name of a book she wanted to recommend. There. Her eyes lit up, she gripped the spine of the book and pulled.

She handed the book as if she handed him King Arthur's sword.

Bill turned to look at the name of the book.

"Ernest Hemingway, A Movable Feast." He read.

"Have you read it?"

Bill peered at her, "No, Hemingway wasn't really in my regular reading routine, although, I have read his 'For Whom the Bell Tolls', and 'Old Man and the Sea'." He turned his eyes on the cover and placed his large hand on it, his fingers rubbing the surface. "I assume you have read it?"

Hillary leaned against the shelf and gave a dreamy sigh, "Yes, I did," She slowly closed her eyes and said her favorite quote, "You expected to be sad in the fall. Part of you died each year when the leaves fell from the trees and their branches were bare against the wind and the cold, wintry light. But you knew there would always be spring, as you knew the river would flow again after it was frozen."

She opened her eyes and found him also leaning against the shelf a step away from her looking at her with a glint in his eyes.

"That was lovely," His voice above a whisper.

"It's my favorite quote. It always remind me of hope." Hillary felt his gaze on her face and heard him ask: What's your name, Ms…?"

She hesitated for a second before a smile broke on her face, "Rodham, Hillary Rodham."

Hillary thought for a while to return the question but then decided to do it: You, what's your name?

Bill felt his heart soared. Ever since he got into politics most people no longer ask for his name because they knew him. He couldn't blame them, he was in the television most of the time - most especially when he became the President.

It was such a luxury to experience it again - for someone to ask for his name as if he was a normal person.

Hillary thought he wouldn't respond or he was offended but then his lips curved and he grinned, "It's Clinton, William Jefferson Clinton."

She extended her hand and ever so slowly he slid his hand clasping hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Rodham."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youuuu! I hope you like it. I hope you are okay with the pace. I thought to enjoy the journey instead of hurrying up. lol  
> Let me know your thoughts! 😇😍😆😬😘


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta - Please be kind. 😇

"You asked for his name?" Dan asked inside his car an hour later after Bill departed from her store. Dan arrived with Hillary's news that the President just bought something she recommended. Dan didn't hesitate to question her because he knew she wouldn't lie about something so petty.

Hillary told him the story as he drove her back to her place. Dan was squealing thrilled for her. 

"Did he answer you?" He exclaimed.

Hillary nodded grinning. "He did! He answered me saying," she cleared her throat trying to copy Bill's Southern twang, "Clinton, William Jefferson Clinton - and he smiled!" 

"He is so flirting with you!" Dan commented laughing with her.

"Yeah—" Hillary shook her head, "No… Well, I think it's normal for any man to flirt…"

Dan looked at her in disbelief, "No, men flirt with women they like."

She looked at him, "Yeah, but I don't think he likes me in that context you are referring!" 

"Why not?" 

Hillary was dumbfounded. "No, certainly not like that," she waved her hand to dismiss the thought, "He cannot like someone like me."

"And why the hell not Hillary Diane Rodham?"

Hillary shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think he dates someone..." She tried to find the right word, "someone like me?"

"And why the hell not?" He asked again.

Hillary glared at him for asking repeated questions. "Look, I think he can find other better women out there who is more sophisticated, not some plain woman like me."

Dan looked at her gaping, "Don't you dare say that, Hillary! You are not just plain Hillary. You are a Rodham! You are Hillary Diane Rodham! The proud owner of the Village bookstore, defender of women and children, and who loves her spoiled cat."

Hillary laughed. Dan returned the smile then he seriously added: "Don't you say that you are plain. If he didn't find you enchanting then it's his loss."

"I am just happy for the experience. I hope he enjoys the book," Hillary responded.

Dan chuckled tapping her arm, "I still believe he is enchanted with you."

Hillary smiled. "Let it go, Dan. I am happy to spend a little time with him. It's a thrilling experience. I'm content with that." 

"Alright, I will let it go and stop pestering you, but I am betting my ass that he found you irresistible."

Hillary gave him a cheeky grin, then she leaned forward and pressed the radio button on Dan's dashboard and Ella Fitzgerald's Get Ready accompanied them on their way home.

Dan started singing while she looked at the view outside the car as they sped along. She absentmindedly brushed her hand on Socks' fur who was happily napping on her lap while she reflected what happened. Her meeting with the President was such a wonderful experience and she treasured it very much, but the dream was over. It was time for her to return to reality.

***

Bill stared at Tom's report. He said he would be reviewing it after his walk but his mind wasn't in the condition for reviewing because it was busy remembering what happened earlier.

What happened ran in his head over and over again like a video played on repeat - from the moment he laid his eyes on her to the moment that they said goodbye.

It was short but magical and sweet. He told himself that he would forget about her the moment that he stepped out of the store.

She was too good for him. The number of reasons why he shouldn't be fascinated with the innocent woman came down on him: he would disrupt her quiet life and he would lose his focus.

 _Just like right now_ , his conscience nagged.

He sighed, he couldn't even finish reviewing his report.

He placed the report back on the table and he leaned against the rest of his chair, tipping his head up. He needed to distract himself and forget that woman in the store. She was off-limits. For their good, he should stay so far away from her. 

He brushed his hand on his face, maybe he should take a rest and continue later. He got up and went to his room vowing to himself that he wouldn't torture himself by remembering the fascinating ms. Rodham.

***

Days passed but Bill couldn't forget her. He found himself reliving the short moment that he spent with her. The way she made him feel was unforgettable. She made him feel normal. He liked how she told him that the store was closed and she was ready to kick him out, that she refused to be proper by wearing her shoes in his presence, and the way she smiled as she asked for his name. She did it like as if he wasn't the President and they were two strangers who wanted to know each other's names. She regarded him as her equal and that was _something._

On the days that he would take a walk or jog, he found himself walking on the block where her store was located. He denied it but those time that he passed-by a part of him was hoping he could get a glimpse of her. Also, if he could be honest with himself - he wanted to talk to her again. He wanted to take her for a cup of hot chocolate or listen to her talk about Hemingway. He wanted to see her dance again or just see her smile. 

While those were his real feelings, he ended up chastising himself for being weak.

He wanted to find a cure for his infatuation, thus he buried himself in his work. It usually worked, but for some reason, it wasn't working this time.

***

“Are you ready, Socks?” Hillary glanced at her cat sitting next to her in her car.

Socks had a sequined cape on her back. It was red and black. While Socks seemed not pleased to be a Children’s amusement, Hillary thought she was dashing.

“Aww, don’t worry, Darling, you look great with your cape,” she said cooing her.

She gazed at the gate of McLarty’s and saw the parked cars. It was going to be a big party. Hillary liked parties so she knew that would have a great time. Also, she thought that being invited to Elisa’s party it would open many opportunities for her and her small business. 

“Let’s go, Socks,” She said looking at the McLarty’s gates. “I have a feeling that we’ll be lucky today.”

She carried Socks and her gift then off she went to the McLarty's. When she got into the gate, she was asked by an agent and she showed them her invitation. They checked her stuff and allowed her in.

Linda saw her the moment that she got inside the house.

“I am so glad you’ve made it, Hillary!” Linda greeted. She gave her a peck on the cheek while holding her hand.

“I’ll be introducing you—"

The children squealed happily when they saw her. Hillary gave Linda an apologetic smile as she went down on her haunches to give each child an embrace.

“Ms. Rodham! Ms. Rodham!” 

Hillary looked at McLarty’s daughter running towards her. Hillary met her halfway, embraced her and said: Happy Birthday, Elisa.

Elisa smiled, "I am so happy you are here ms. Rodham."

"I will be reading to you and your friends later. Do you like that?" 

“Very much!” Elisa nodded enthusiastically.

***

Bill wasn’t really into birthdays but he was Elisa’s godfather, so in spite of his busy schedule, he made sure to make it. Besides, Elisa would be disappointed if he failed to attend her birthday.

He checked his watch, he was so late, he just wanted to drop by anyway.

When he arrived, Tom greeted him, "Where's Elisa?" He asked. 

"Oh, the kids are in the family room."

Some of Tom's friends and their colleagues greeted Bill. They surrounded him but when they made their way towards the entertainment room, Bill noticed that a lot of Tom's guests were huddled in the room and it made him curious. They were so into whatever was happening they did not even turn when he joined them. He shifted trying to see among the sea of adults standing next to each other what the commotion was about, but when he was able to see what it was, he felt the hairs on his nape stood up.

Hillary felt that sudden zest ran through her. It made her look at the audience as she read. She scanned their faces until her eyes caught Bill's and she faltered.

The children noticed and she blinked. She reached for the water next to her pretending as if her throat dried. She continued reading as her heartbeat beat wildly inside her chest.

Bill was standing far away from her but for some reason, she could feel the weight of his stare on her. She ignored it and continued reading, but when she looked where he was standing, he was no longer there.

After a while, when the people retreated to the garden where the food was served and most people hanged-out, Bill joined Tom and George. He clutched the tumbler as Tom and George continued discussing politics but he was barely listening.

They were standing in the corner but his eyes were laser-focused on the other end of the garden where Hillary was talking to some ladies.

Hillary stood with her back turned to Bill and his small group of friends, but she felt the prickling sensation in the back of her neck. Just to confirm that she was not being too assuming, she looked over her shoulder. The moment that she did - their eyes met.

She smiled at him but he kept a straight face.

Tom followed Bill's gaze and Tom said, "Why don't you talk to her?" 

George stopped talking and he also turned to look at where Bill was looking.

"I don't know what you mean," Bill denied. He drank from his glass.

"I heard she is available," George commented.

Bill glared at George.

"You're not going to ask her name?"

Bill didn't respond. He knew her name, but he had to stop this crazy infatuation. He couldn't understand why his response towards her was so different from other women. He couldn't understand why he couldn't flush her out of his system. He felt George moved and he watched him made his way to join Hillary and the small group.

"You know," Tom started, "When I saw Linda, I knew she was the one, but she was far above me."

Bill turned to him and he continued, "But I felt it in my gut. I followed what my heart told me, and here we are thirteen years married."

"And you are saying that because...?"

Tom shrugged, "Because as a friend, I hope that you remember to have a life outside the Presidency." Bill remained quiet as Tom continued, "If you like her - go and approach her. I know you are trying to avoid women because you are focused on your role as the President, but honestly, I think Presidency as your mistress will leave you alone cold and exhausted. Eight years will be a long time."

"But I cannot lose my focus."

"Live in the moment, Bill. You are not going to give up the Presidency. You are just going to ask for the woman's name for Christ's sake."

"I know her name."

Tom's eyes rounded in surprise, Bill shrugged, "Long story."

Hillary was talking to Linda in the balcony. They were talking about her life as a lawyer (that surprised Linda to know). They both shared a good laugh, and good stories about their lives while sharing a drink.

Linda excused herself saying that Tom called her. Hillary nodded and told her that she would be staying in the balcony in the meantime to finish her drink but she needed to leave soon.

"You cannot leave yet. I haven't introduced you to the President!" Linda replied.

"No, it's okay! We've already exchanged names. I am sure he is busy talking with more important people."

Linda gave her a curious stare. "Okay, but don't leave yet, alright? I will be back."

Hillary nodded and watched Linda leave. She turned around and looked at the view from the balcony. The sun was about to set and she enjoyed the view. She took another sip from her flute, then she realized that she had too many cocktails already.

"Hillary Rodham that's your last glass," She berated herself looking at her drink. 

"For someone who is going to drive home, you shouldn't be drinking at all."

She yelped and almost jumped at the voice. She turned but she already knew who it was and her heart leaped at the sight.

She smiled. 

It was President Clinton. He stood a few steps away from her but he looked as charming and handsome as ever standing there with his hand in his pocket with a small smile on his face.

"It's lovely to see you again, Ms. Rodham," He greeted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the update. 😇💞✨🌹😬🤗
> 
> featured song:  
> [Ella Fitzgerald - Get Ready](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3p1dvNjaPG4)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta and updated using a phone - Please, be kind. 😅😇

"Bill," Hillary greeted in surprise but she caught herself and addressed him correctly, "Mr. President, it's a pleasure to see you."

There was a look of surprise in his face—almost as if he was offended that she called him Mr. President. 

Bill looked at her with a crooked smile on his face, "You called me Bill when we first met, why revert to formalities now?" 

Of course, when Bill said his name Hillary used it as they briefly chatted. It was a play-pretend.

Hillary held his stare, "We are not in my store."

Bill slowly nodded as if he was trying to ingest what she responded. Frankly, he was disappointed. He didn't want her to call him Mr. President. But then he understood why she had to call him that, because in broad daylight and outside the confines of her magical store, they really don't know each other. She was a Ms. Rodham - the book owner guest of the McLarty's and he - the President of the United States. They lived very different lives and they moved in different circles. They were not supposed to know each other very well. If they do, it would make people curious. 

He took a step closer... then closer. Hillary had to stifle the urge from taking a step back. Bill stopped when he was a step away from her.

"How can I make you call me by my name again?"

She looked confused by his question. "Why?" She asked almost in a whisper. A self deprecating smile appeared on his face but she noticed that his eyes turned soft. 

"I like the sound of my name when you say it."

Hillary gave a nervous giggle. "I don't know, maybe when we become friends."

"Aren't we friends?" Bill asked smiling at her.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but we are not friends. We're acquaintances."

Bill sighed and crossed his arms against his chest. He turned, his back now against the railing of the balcony. "Help me here, because you see, Ms. Rodham I work in challenges that I can measure, where I can see the result of my work. I need to know how I can elevate my position from acquaintances to friends."

Hillary shook her head laughing, is he leading her on? She thought. She wasn't exactly into playing games because she was so bad in reading men.

"Mr. President, why will you spend your time caring if we are friends or not? I think we qualify as an acquaintance and I think it's not bad. You can visit my store anytime. I will still gladly give you recommendations. How is Hemingway?"

"Hemingway is fine. I feel the need to get drunk while reading it. Apparently, I care about us being friends, Ms. Rodham."

Now, Hillary felt the need to defend Ernest Hemingway. "Hemingway is not just fine. He is the king of prose, and why do you care about us being friends? You have nothing to gain if you befriended me. I don't even give discounts."

Bill chuckled. He straightened and his face turned serious, he took a step invading her space that Hillary had to tip her head up. "I'm not for discounts."

"Then why?" She asked. She felt Bill's gaze roamed her face.

"Because I…" He hesitated, carefully chose his words, "Because I like you Ms. Rodham." 

Bill watched the emotion played on Hillary's face, he thought she would laugh but then she looked upset that she suddenly walked out from him. He grabbed her wrist stopping her. She looked at his hand.

"Look, Mr. President, I am not sure if you are playing games with me because I don't like it."

"I'm sorry, Hill—Ms. Rodham. I'm not playing games." He said, then desperately added: "Please, stay."

"What do you want?" Hillary asked starting to get annoyed. She didn't want anything to do with him. 

"I just want a chance." Bill answered trying not to sound desperate. "I just want a chance to be your friend."

Hillary wanted to laugh at how awkward and bizarre their conversation was, "You do not just ask someone to be their friend… You just become one."

"Then teach me how to be yours."

Hillary felt the ground tilt. She couldn't believe that she was having this conversation with the President of all the damn people. She kind of expected this conversation when she was in third grade. What kind of lonely man is this person? She thought. 

But he just wanted to be friends, how bad was that?

She straightened and looked at him. _Is she really going to do this? Show him how odd she is?_ She thought. 

"Will you walk with me?"

A smile so relaxed crossed his face. "I've been waiting for you to ask."

Hillary chuckled and shook her head leading the way. They got inside and saw Linda who was on her way back to the balcony.

"Bill! Hillary!" Linda exclaimed looking at them both as if she caught them doing something wrong. Bill was standing behind Hillary when she caught the couple.

"We're…" Hillary stammered, trying to find an excuse, but Linda smiled reassuringly. 

"Well, I just wanted to see if you are alright."

Hillary nodded and Linda eyed Bill before she turned around leaving them alone. Bill walked beside Hillary. "Until when will you be staying here?" 

"I am supposed to be leaving soon," She looked at her watch realizing that she had to leave. "Actually, I need to leave now."

"Why?"

Hillary turned to face him, "I have a shop to run."

"You can't leave just yet."

Hillary looked at him and he explained. "You had few drinks."

Hillary waved her hand, "I only had two and half of Mojitos. I am fine."

Bill nodded but he still disappoined. Hillary heaved a sigh. "Okay, if you are available can you meet me in my shop by nine thirty? We can talk there. I can prepare something."

Bill face lit up, "Is that a date?" 

Hillary looked at him horrified, "No! Of course not. We are not yet there."

"I am kidding, don't be angry."

Hillary shook her head smiling. "I am not angry. I'm just caught off guard, I'll see you tonight, Mr. Clinton." 

Bill watched as Hillary said goodbye to the McLarty's and kissed Elisa on her cheek also retrieving her cat on the child's arms. She didn't turn around to say goodbye to Bill but he watched her until she left.

Bill waved to his security, "May I request if we can have someone assist Ms. Rodham home? I just want to be sure she arrives at her destination safely."

***

Bill fled the party few minutes after Hillary left. They got a word that North Korea was willing to cooperate to have an agreement with America. Bill took a call instructing his team to coordinate with the delegate from North Korea so they could get the details of the stipulation. He wanted to take an action while the decision was still fresh.

Tom rode with him in the Presidential car. He asked Tom to patch him to Andrew who was the person directly involved in the discussion.

Bill looked at his watch, he was afraid that he might not be able to go to Ms. Rodham's store tonight.

***

Hillary worked all through the hour as she arrived in her store. She already had her "close" sign hanging and Daisy had already left. She looked at the clock and thought that she had an hour and thirty to work on her inventory before Bill arrived. She went to her collection of vinyls and chose to have a collection of classics to accompany her that night. 

She sat on the highchair and worked on the counter auditing the sales invoice.

The time passed by as she worked. When she glanced at the clock, she saw that it was fifteen minutes before nine thirty. She thought that she should start heating the cookies that she made and prepare the hot chocolate.

The aroma of chocolate enveloped the store. It usually comforted her, but the thought of Bill arriving soon filled her with trepidation. She couldn't focus on her work, neither could she sit still. She tried to ignore her nerves and return to work but to no avail, her senses were all focused on the door.

She waited but when she glanced at the clock and read the time as nine thirty she knew that Bill wouldn't be arriving. She yawned, then sighed thinking that maybe something came up.

Well, she shouldn't be surprised. 

She got off from the highchair and went to the kitchen to return the cookies.

It was time to go home, she thought. Maybe next time she should give him her number so he could tell her that wasn't going and for her not to wait for him. 

She pursed her lips. Definitely, she should give him her number. No, there should be no more of this stupid meet ups. She should return to her cat whom she left at home while she returned to her store to work.

She went out of the kitchen to turn off the turntable as it play Harry Connick Jr's It Had to Be You, then she would pick up her stuff, turn off the lights, lock the door, and go home.

Yes, she would be doing all of that, and she would be doing it exactly in that order.

She just stepped out of the kitchen and her eyes darted to the man standing in the middle of the store.

She couldn't mistake that salt and pepper hair. He turned his head where she was standing and Hillary caught her breath.

It was Bill holding a single stemmed rose. He approached her and she felt her tongue tied.

She couldn't believe it. He actually arrived! 

"You left the door unlocked again, so I came in," he said handing her the flower. "It took me awhile to get here, but here I am as promised, Hillary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story. Wishing everyone a good day everyone 😌 (except to Trump, White Supremacists, GOP, and Lewinsky). 😡
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts? Please dont hate the pace. 💭😣✌️


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta and updated using mobile - please be kind. 😇

"Thank you." 

Hillary held the stemmed rose and smelled them, the white petals brushing the tip of her nose. She wasn't really into smelling flowers but she felt her cheeks heated and she wanted to hide her pinked cheeks. 

"I had to take care of something, hence it took me awhile to get here," Bill said apologetically. "I don't like making people wait. I am offering the rose as a peace offering."

"You have more important things to do. I understand that," She rolled the stem in between her fingers watching the flower twist, "This is beautiful."

"It's from the White House garden." Bill said, then he looked around, "It smells wonderful here."

Hillary slightly shook her head and gazed at his stretched neck. Oh, God, she thought.

"I…" She stuttered, "I made some cookies and prepared some hot chocolate."

Bill looked down at her. 

"You don't want chocolate?" She asked worriedly.

"I am allergic to chocolates."

"You are?" 

Bill nodded. They talked in hushed whispers as if they didn't want anyone to hear them. "Pollens, dust, milk, cats…"

Hillary shook her head giggling. "We're not going to get along."

"Why is that?" 

"I have a cat and I love chocolates."

Hillary noticed his eyes turning soft again and she had the urge to brush her thumb on his cheek, he said. "I can tolerate them, besides I have epipen here."

She chuckled. "No, I don't want to be on the news tomorrow morning for attempted murder of the President by serving him foods he is allergic to."

Bill laughed and bit his lower lip before he asked, "What are you allergic to?" 

"Charming guys," Hillary responded.

"Should I go home?" He asked chuckling.

"I can tolerate," She answered cheekily.

Bill leaned holding her gaze. He was going to kiss her! Every fiber in her being told her not to allow him. She shook her head distracting him. She was in danger in liking him too fast and too soon.

"I… I have a tea. Are you okay with tea?" 

Bill looked at her amusedly. "I am good with tea."

Hillary led Bill in her small but very homey kitchen. She directed him to take a seat while she prepared a tea. She looked over her shoulder and found him sitting on her chair. His coat already draped on the back of the seat. He looked around observing her small kitchen. She suddenly felt conscious because the kitchen was small. 

Bill observed the walls which was red brick too and recently painted. It was clean and polished. There were few paintings hanging painted by the children.

"This is very cozy, I love it," He commented.

"Thanks."

Hillary heard the scratch of the chair as Bill stood up. Her heart escalated again. She thought that the kitchen was too small for them because of Bill’s large frame.

"Do you need help?" Bill asked behind her. He was standing close, so close that she could smell his perfume. 

It was too intimate, and too close for acquaintances.

Bill didn't touch her. He kept his hand behind his back with his hands clasped together so he could resist the urge to touch her. She smelled sweet. He wanted to know where she dabbed her perfume if it was behind her ears or it was under her jaw by the pulse.

"I...I am fine. If you can please get a biscuits on the cupboard?" 

Bill followed her instructions, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable but it seems like Hillary was not yet comfortable with him being so near.

He opened the cupboard and took some biscuits and served them on a plate. It was homey Bill thought. Hillary moving around to get them something to drink. He sat on the chair he occupied earlier then she followed and sat on the opposite one after she placed the cup of tea on the table. She watched the spoon she stirred when he asked: So why do you want me to be here?

Hillary looked at him, "You've been very insistent for us to be friends, so I thought we could get to know each other."

Bill nodded and he leaned against the chair, he crossed his arms stretching his creamy white shirt, "I love political thriller books."

She looked at him surprised. "Oh, God, is that the reason why you think Hemingway is just fine?" 

"To be fair, I like his prose. Why did you recommend that book?"

Hillary rubbed the side of her nose that made Bill's fingers itch from reaching out and touching the tip. She really has a cute nose, Bill thought.

"I actually thought about political thriller, then there's also literature in my choices, but you've mentioned about 'something new' and for some reason I figured to get Hemingway's a Movable Feast."

"A Movable Feast because…?" Bill pried, his eyes narrowed.

"Because I think for someone like you - a President - who lives a fast paced life, will appreciate a slow pace kind of life."

Bill smiled but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He thought that it was a long time ago since he had the luxury to live a carefree life - where he could sit idly and without worrying about the lives of millions of Americans.

"Besides Hemingway I was tempted to give you a trashy romance novel."

A twinkle appeared in his eyes, he chuckled. "You think I have no romance?" 

"You are recently the most eligible bachelor."

"So you read about me?" He asked smugly, a teasing smile appeared on his face again. Hillary' suddenly wondered how it felt to wipe his smile with her lips.

She mentally kicked herself, what is she thinking? She thought.

"No, I mean, Dan - my friend - mentioned that article to me," she reasoned.

"Dan is?" 

"My best friend," She did not elaborate that Dan was gay.

His face became serious again, "Are you in a relationship, Ms. Rodham?" 

She took a sip from her tea and peered at him over her cup, "I'm a Ms. Rodham now?" 

"Hillary," He corrected smiling back at her.

"No, I am not in relationship."

"Kids?"

She thought about teasing him, "Yes, one."

Bill's kept a straight face, and she smiled. "She was with me earlier at Elisa's party."

"I didn't notice that, you left with your cat."

Hillary chuckled.

Bill laughed. "Oh! The child is the cat!" 

Hillary nodded, she asked in return. "Do you have kids?"

"Buddy, his name is Buddy. A very energetic and playful labrador."

She already knew about Buddy, but she wanted to know the information coming from him. "I would love to meet Buddy some day."

They both smiled at each other and something changed after that, they both relaxed as they asked further questions about each other and laughed as they teased or throw a joke at each other's answers. Bill never felt more relaxed.

He enjoyed her company and Hillary admitted to herself that she was also enjoying his company. They didn't notice that hours have already passed. Bill reluctantly had to end the conversation as he noticed that it was getting late and he needed to wake up early.

"Well, it was a wonderful night, Hillary." He said ready to end the night.

Hillary smiled, "Yes, it is indeed a wonderful night. Thank you."

Bill stood up and took his coat that he draped on the chair and draped it on his arm. Hillary walked him out.

They were walking side by side when Hillary walked him to the door.

Hillary stood behind him when Bill stepped outside of her store. He shrugged his coat back, "By the way, Ms. Rodham," He started. 

"Yes?" Hillary asked.

"I realized that I don't want to be your friend."

That shocked Hillary, she was so shocked by his statement that she didn’t notice that he took a step closer.

"Why?" She asked almost inaudible they were having a good time. What did she do?

"Because now I realized that I want us to be more than friends," he reached under her chin, and looked at her surprised eyes, "If you will allow me, Ms. Rodham, I want to properly court you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to write chunkier chapters moving forward. Thank you so much for your comments and appreciating the story. It's such an energy booster! 😘❤️✨


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta and updated using mobile - please be kind. 😇

"Properly court me?" Hillary asked breathless.

Bill's face was close to hers, her head tilted with his fingers tipping her chin up. He smiled crookedly, his thumb brushing her lips that sent sparks shooting all over her body.

"Yes," He responded.

He leaned closer until his nose was brushing hers, his lips a breath away from her lips. If she tipped her head up she would be kissing him.

"But I have to remind you that if you allow me to—your life will change. The media will surround you, they will come to search for you, they will check every corner of your life, they will follow you, the question is… Are you ready?"

Hillary pulled back dislodging his hand. This was her way out. If she didn't want to get caught in a tangled mess with him she could use the moment to tell him that she didn’t want that kind of life - that she preferred her quiet one.

Hillary weighed her choices: yes, she likes him but is he worth it? Is he worth to lose the quiet and stillness in her life? She thought. 

She felt her stomach flipping—the kind of feeling when she rode a rollercoaster. She remembered the last time she rode it and thought that it wasn't exactly what she preferred. It was a thrilling experience, it left her breathless and her pulse running but it was too much energy for her. She preferred to watch from the side, see others be happy and thrilled for riding.

She sworn off those adrenaline pumping rides because it was just too much for her.

Will she be always watching on the sidelines? She wondered.

"What do you say?" Bill asked.

"No," Hillary whispered, then his fingers on her chin were gone.

He smiled at her again, "It was nice spending time with you, Ms. Rodham."

Bill turned.

Hillary watched Bill walk away. What did she say? She blinked. She wasn't supposed to say 'no' to him, she meant that she was saying 'no' to her preference of predictability. She thought out loud and he thought she was saying 'no' to him. She needed to do something before he misunderstood what she meant. 

Bill was about to go to the Presidential car his heart dropped to his stomach. It was wise of her to say 'no' to him, what was he thinking?

"Bill!" 

Bill turned after the agent opened the door of the limousine he heard rapid footsteps behind him and Hillary's voice calling his name.

He didn't see much after that because Hillary threw herself at him and he was quick enough to grab her his arms wrapping around her before the agents could even stop her. No one was supposed to tackle the President, but there was this bookstore owner who managed to do so and even managed to kiss him.

He didn't know what was coming but when he caught her and wrapped his arms around her, she tilted her head and caught his lips with hers. 

It was the moment that their lips met that sealed their fate, and that the moment was supposed to happen. 

He framed her face with his hands holding her to him and felt his eyes misted. He didn't know why everything about her made him soft. He just knew that the moment that he saw her that she was his home. He wanted her dancing without her shoes, her sweet perfume, her overbite smile. He wanted to come home in her embrace and sugary taste kisses.

She pulled back, "Do women kiss the men on the first day they are being courted?"

He brushed the side of her face with his finger, "Didn't Austen teach you anything about playing hard to get?"

Hillary laughed as Bill embraced her again. "I thought you said 'No'?" He asked still holding her against him.

"I am saying 'No' to my fears, I am saying 'Yes' to you."

He brushed her cheeks, "What fears, Hillary?" 

She smiled coyly, "Perhaps next time."

Bill returned the smile and loosened his hold around her. "I'll see you soon, Ms. Rodham."

Hillary stepped back and nodded, "Good night, Mr. Clinton." 

Bill laid on his bed unable to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Hillary. He was enchanted by the kind of person she was, and because of that, he wanted to know more about her. In fact, he couldn't wait for the next day to see her again. 

Few miles away from him, Hillary couldn't sleep as well. She laid on her bed smiling thinking about the time she spent with Bill. He was complicated and very secretive. He rarely talked about himself and was on his guard, but he intrigued her. She liked that they could get along talking almost about anything… And of course there was how he held her when she kissed him.

Hillary smiled and cuddled Socks, "I am so in danger to fall in love, Sweetheart."

Socks meowed. 

"I know, I know. I shouldn't, but he was fascinating and so good."

She brushed her lips with her thumb remembering how Bill grazed it with his thumb.

"He was such a good kisser, Socks. I hate myself for being so attracted to him."

She looked at her cat who was licking her paws, "Am I going to regret it?"

_Rrriiinnnngggg_

She jumped on her bed with the ring of her phone. She wasn't exactly expecting anyone to call but Dan. She allowed the phone to ring a few times before she dragged herself out of bed and answered it. 

"I am in so danger, Dan!" She blurted answering the phone.

"Hillary Diane Rodham residence?" An operator asked on the other end.

Hillary furrowed her brows confused, "Yes, speaking?"

"You have the President on the other line," The operator announced.

Is this a prank call? She thought, but before she could doubt the call the next voice she heard was familiar. 

"Hi," Bill greeted. 

"Hey," Hillary greeted back.

"I am sorry for calling you at this time, but I want to know if you got home safe," Bill said. He was standing next to the window in his room with his hand on his hips while the other held the phone. It was an excuse. He wanted to hear her voice.

Hillary grinned, "Yes, I am at home now. Thanks for checking."

Bill was smiling like a fool, "When can I see you again?"

"So soon?"

Bill chuckled, "You have completely bedazzled me, Ms. Rodham. I seem to crave your presence."

"How am I supposed to response to that, Mr. Clinton?"

"Noooo," Bill whined.

"What?"

"Call me 'Bill' please, not Mr. Clinton."

"But you've called me Ms. Rodham!"

"I am far beneath you, Ms. Rodham."

Hillary chuckled then bit her lips, "I'll make a bargain with you… I will call you by your name if you call me by my name." 

"Hillary," Bill said as if he was tasting her name on his mouth. "Hillary Diane…" He bit his lips, "You have the most beautiful name."

"Thank you, Bill."

"Can you say that again?"

"Bill," She repeated. She said his name breathily that send pleasurable ache in his groin. He wanted to kiss her as she said his name again and again while in the throes of passion. He wanted to hear her call out his name when she reached her orgasm.

"Are you having fetish now with your name?" She teased. 

Bill chuckled, "I've been Mr. President, Sir, and Mr. Clinton, it's not everyday someone calls me by my name."

"Alright. I understand."

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Do you want to have dinner with me?"

Bill hesitated. "I have dinner with the President of South Korea tomorrow."

"Alright, what time can we see each other?"

"Nine?"

"I'll see you by nine then, I can make something for you."

"It will be problematic if you made something for me."

"Why?" 

"Secret service will want to know what's in it."

Hillary gave a nervous chuckle. Bill kept a tight jaw. When her laughter subsided, Bill turned serious. "It will be like this Hillary." 

He tipped his head up looking at the ceiling in his room, "It's not going to be a normal situation between the two of us. There will be always something in between."

They both got quiet and Bill broke it by asking, "Why didn't you say 'No' to me?"

"I thought that there was something between us and I thought to give it a chance just as what you said."

"Oh, Hillary," Bill sighed. "Please, don't hate me by the end of this year."

Hillary smiled, "Hey, don't over think, let's just enjoy the moment, alright?" 

"Okay, Hill'ry."

They spent time on the phone that Bill didn't notice that he had three hours left before his alarm would ring. He definitely didn't want to go but he needed to take a rest too.

"I am so sorry to cut this conversation, but I have to go."

"What time is it?" She asked. 

"It's three fifteen in the morning."

"Oh, darn, I am so sorry." She said.

"No, don't be. If I don't have anything to do tomorrow I'll keep talking to you while you can."

Hillary chuckled.

"We'll definitely be gaining some horrendous eye bags if we do that."

"You are worth the eyebags."

Hillary laughed out loud. "Don't be too charming, please."

"I'll remember that. I will talk to you soon."

"Alright, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye. Please put the phone down." He teased.

Hillary laughed again before shaking her head. "This is silly, goodbye." Then she placed the phone down.

Hillary laid on the bed smiling and then falling asleep happier than ever.

Hillary woke up late with her head heavy because of lack of sleep, but she felt good.

She looked at the clock it was already nine in the morning. Her radio playing Marvin Gaye's Sexual Healing. The DJ was already done with his usual good morning that failed to wake her up. 

She stretched and looked at her cat who was idly sitting next to her as if judging her. Hillary smiled at her cat with one eye closed and the other struggling to open. 

"Yes, I know. Very irresponsible of me." Hillary rolled out of bed and went to her comfort room to take her shower. She was brushing her teeth, when she heard the DJ said something about the President.

"I am not really into gossip but seeing the headline on the newspaper earlier feasting about the President dating already and how many brokenhearted women out there—is a total exaggeration. Hey we are still here! We, the other bachelors, are still here. But sir, if you are listening, congratulations to you. To the unknown girl, good luck!"

Hillary spat the remaining toothpaste on her mouth and gargled.

 _Oh, my God,_ she thought.

She ran to where her phone was located and called Dan just to confirm, Dan answered on the first ring and his tone already confirmed her thoughts. 

"I have been calling you! Where are you?!" Dan asked. He seemed… thrilled or worried or excited? 

"OH MY GOD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! HILLARY DIANE RODHAM! YOU ARE SO BUYING ME A DRINK! YOU ARE ALL OVER THE FRONT PAGE SMOOCHING THE PRESIDENT!"

She was warned of this alright, but she didn't know how fast the news could come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I updated too soon! But a part of this chapter should have been included in the last chapter. Also, I want the story to already progress significantly. Hahahaha. Yikes. Anyway, enjoy! I hope you still like it in spite of the progress. ❤️❤️❤️✌️👌😇😂😬😘❤️💐🙁


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta and updated using a mobile phone - forgive me for any errors

Hillary was still on the phone telling Dan about her date with Bill when she heard a loud knocking on her door.

"I have to go, someone's knocking on the door," she said.

"Go! It might be your boyfriend!" 

"He's not my boyfriend, Dan!" 

"He will be! Mark my word, Hillary Diane!" 

She playfully rolled her eyes, "I will see you soon!" she said before she ended the call.

The moment that she placed the phone down it rang again stopping her in her tracks. 

"Hello?" 

"Hillary Diane Rodham residence?" The operator said.

"Yes."

"The President is on the other line."

Hillary felt her heart fluttered as she heard Bill's voice on the other end after the operator switched the call and connected her to him.

"Hello, Hillary," Bill greeted. 

The softness of his voice when he said her name with his Southern twang brought tingles down her spine.

"Hi, Bill, good morning," She greeted softly back. 

Bill held the phone with a smile on his face. He was dealing with a lot of things but when he found out about the newspaper he knew he also needed to take care of Hillary. She was not used to being dragged in the middle of a public controversy and he wanted to make sure that he wouldn't leave her alone dealing with it.

"How was your sleep?" He asked.

"It was short. I didn't get my usual good and long sleep, I wonder why?" She teased.

Bill chuckled.

"I have called because… If you read the newspapers this morning, we are on the frontpage."

"I haven't read it, but I heard."

"I'm sorry for that but I have sent my team to help you deal with it."

"No, don't be sorry. You told me about it and I understand what I am getting myself into, but thanks for helping me."

"Great, anyway my team may be on your door right now."

Hillary laughed heading towards the door, "Someone's knocking it might be them."

"Be careful, I will see you tonight. Can I meet you in your apartment?" 

"Sure, see you tonight."

She hung-up. When she was about to open the door she gasped, her hand going to cover her mouth. She could see outside from her window that few mainstreaming media vans with their huge logos were parked outside her apartment. It also seems as if some people were gathering outside her apartment. 

Another knock on her door snapped from her shock. She looked at the bird's eye view and saw a woman standing in front with two other women behind her then three agents standing a few steps away from them. Hillary didn't recognize them, "Who is it?"

"It's Kathy Evans from the White House," the lady standing in the middle announced. 

Hillary opened the door and Kathy Evans entered without preamble including what appeared to be her assistants. Kathy looked at Hillary's satin short sleeved buttoned pajama paired with shorts revealing her thighs.

Hillary felt the nerve to cover herself but whatever, she thought. They came into her house without any notice.

"I am Kathy Evans and these are my staff," Kathy said extending her hand.

"Hillary Rodham," Hillary responded shaking Kathy's hand.

"George Stephanopoulos, the White House Director, told me to come here," She said almost businesslike. "Have you seen the newspaper?" 

"No, but I've heard…" She thought about the right word to say.

"Yes, you are in the newspapers with the President," Kathy responded, "We are here to help you deal with the media."

***

Bill placed the phone down, he smiled looking at it as he thought the day was starting right. They already arranged the flight for Bob to fly to Geneva to head the negotiations for the North Korea Nuclear Program, then he was able to take care of the situation with Hillary before she could even find out that they were in the front page of the news. He was still reflecting on the events when Tom entered his office.

"Are you okay?"

Bill turned to face him, "Yeah, I am…"

"Everyone is already in the situation room, they are waiting for you."

Bill nodded and walked side by side with Tom, "Are you and Ms. Rodham really dating?" He asked.

"I thought you do gossip on weekends?" 

Tom laughed. "It's in the Frontpage. I wouldn't really bring it up, believe me. But George told me that you told him to help Ms. Rodham deal with the media and he sent some of his team to help her. I wouldn't think it's not a big deal but he sent Kathy Evans to deal with it so I supposed it's very important."

Bill stopped and turned to face him, "It's even too soon, Tom, but I never felt this strongly attracted to someone." He looked up as if he was trying to remember something, "Being with her was so simple. She was just the kind of person I want to come home to."

"Is she a housewife type?" 

Bill chuckled as they continued to walk, "No, she has a very strong sentiments on things that she cares about. She fought hard for her clients. Did you know that besides owning that bookstore she is also a pro-bono lawyer for women and children?"

Tom turned to him, "No."

"She's quite surprising, isn't she?" Bill sighed, "I see a partner in her… she's warm, silly, tough, and smart at the same time."

Tom chuckled. "I am happy for you, Bill."

Bill smiled at him and clapped his back as he entered the situation room.

Tom looked at Bill's back and whispered, "I hope she's really the one, Billy."

***

Hillary was able to manage to work with the help of Kathy. She was escorted to the law firm that she works for then to her bookstore. What surprised her was the number of customers they had that day.

She wasn't really used to have her store full of customers, and she thought that it was because of her attachment with Bill. Most of those people who dropped by were curious about her that she ended up leaving her store and going to her mother's house instead.

She explained everything to her mom, her mom was visibly excited and thrilled that she was dating. She didn't really care who Hillary dated because she really just want her to be with someone.

To say, it actually surprised Hillary that her mother thought that she allowed the President to court her because of his position. 

"What?!" Hillary exclaimed.

"Well, you know, you've been evasive about dating to the point that it worries me, now you are here telling me that you and this President are dating? I am just making sure that you are not dating this man because of opportunity."

Hillary laughed.

"I don't care about him being President, there's really something in him that I like, Mama."

"Isn't he a playboy? I heard that he has a lot of girlfriend before he ran for President." 

Hillary turned to look at her.

"I just want to make sure that you are not just his conquest, Sweetheart."

Hillary smiled, suddenly a little worried. _Is she? Is she his new conquest?_ She wondered. She heard about his womanizing before she wondered if he was truly serious about her. 

"I will be careful, Mama." She said kissing her mother's cheek.

***

For the rest of the day, Hillary spent it doing her work at her apartment. She spent it dodging the press and sticking with Kathy Evans for few hours being informed how she would handle the press on her own. Apparently, she also found out that Bill asked for cops to patrol her apartment to make sure that she was not harassed.

It was so unusual, but she tried not to let it get on her nerves, then there was also the fact that Bill was indeed a serial dater. He would jump from one woman to another while he was a governor and after he split up with his longtime girlfriend. In fact, he didn't have any girlfriend after. He left a long list of brokenhearted women in Arkansas that scared the shit out of her.

BUZZZZZ

She turned around at the sound of the buzzing on her door. She looked at the clock, it was nine forty-five. She wondered if it was Bill because he didn't even give her a call if he would be seeing her or not. Frankly, she told herself not to think about it too much.

She looked at the bird's eye view and it was Bill. He was holding a bouquet of flowers and was looking around as if he was worried to be seen by anyone.

She opened the lock and opened the door for him.

"Hey," She greeted smiling at him.

Bill gave her a lopsided smile as he looked at her. "You looked wonderful tonight, Ms. Rodham," he said handing her the flowers.

"These flowers because you are fifteen minutes late?" 

Bill chuckled and gave her a cheeky grin. She thought if he used the same cute tactic when he was a child who got caught doing something wrong and used his charm to disarm his victims. "In my defense, I was trying to solve the case related to Nuclear program of North Korea. Can I come in?" 

Hillary opened the door wider inviting him. He stepped inside and looked around. Hillary closed the door and leaned against it. She couldn't believe he was inside her apartment. He was wearing a coat over his white collared long sleeved shirt. He looked dashing and handsome and she was praying that her defenses were stronger than his charm that night. 

Bill turned to look at her. He assessed her maroon satin buttoned down pajama with short silk shorts. He wondered if she was wearing the same color of underwear underneath her clothes.

"Erm, I am sorry, I thought you are no longer going to arrive since it's almost ten in the evening, hence I wore my pajamas." Hillary excused, she was still leaning against the door. 

Bill tilted his head, "You look extremely adorable nonetheless." He extended his hand, "Care to tour me around?"

Hillary bit the bottom of her lip and took his hand, "Alright, let me tour you in my little paradise, but first let's get your clothes off."

Bill looked at her, surprised, but a small smile appeared on his face. 

"No, I mean your coat off."

Bill chuckled and he took a step closer until they were almost toe to toe. He reached under her chin and tipped her head up, "If you want me naked, you just have to ask."

Hillary felt the heat on her chest spread up to her neck then to her cheeks. Bill rubbed her pinked apple cheeks with his thumb, "But I think it's too soon, why don't we enjoy getting to know each other better?" He said before letting go of her chin and shrugging off his coat.

"Where do I put this?" 

"Uhhh," Hillary stammered and shook her head, "Give me, I'll hang it on the coat stand."

Her apartment wasn't exactly big, but it was decent enough for a single person. She had one decent size comfort room with a shower and a bathtub, her room with her working desk and shelf, her receiving room with one large couch and a television, and her kitchen which was her pride - it wasn't big but it was homey with complete kitchenware and a small rectangular oak made table and chairs.

She tried to minimize her apartment by not buying too many furniture. She also kept the colors to neutrals to make the room clean and spacious.

Bill thought it was chic. They went checking every room with Bill walking beside her. Hillary kept a decent distance to make sure that their body wouldn't touch. However, when they reached her room and stood by the door, Bill moved behind her. He could smell her shampoo that tickled his nostrils. It smelled flowery. He wanted to very much lean and press his nose against her hair but he stifled the temptation.

"Nothing much to see here," Hillary said as she looked over her shoulder.

"I don't think so," Bill responded looking down at her. She looked up and realized that they were standing too close that she could feel the wall of his chest behind her. His gaze bore into hers as he slightly opened his mouth as if to say something. He lightly touched her shoulder and she moved as if she got burned by his touch.

"Umm…" She said, "What do you mean?" 

Bill smiled and he went inside and checked out the picture frames on her shelf.

He looked at each picture as Hillary explained. "They are my family, here's my mother," she said as she reached for a particular frame where in she and her mother were wrapped in an embrace. Bill took and looked at it. He felt something tugged in his heart. He remembered his mother, before he could even summon all the memories, he placed the frame back and turned to her.

"You are beautiful like your mother."

Hillary took a deep breath at his sincere compliment. She smiled, "Thanks, I am thinking do you want to watch?"

"Depends on what you want to watch."

Hillary laughed. "Are you always this flirty?" 

Bill slid his hand on her arm sending sparks all over her body. "I'm sorry, I will behave. It's just fun to tease you." 

Hillary chuckled and held his hand, "Come, let's watch."

They both sat side by side on her couch while watching Forrest Gump.

Bill didn't drape his arm over her shoulder because he didn't want to press his luck. However, as they progressed from watching the movie he noticed Hillary was leaning, he offered his arm.

"Here, come lean your head," He offered.

They watched silently with Hillary pillowing his shoulder. She loved his smell that she had to stifle the temptation to turn her head and bury her nose on his shirt.

It was sweet, she thought, to be spending the time with him just watching a movie instead of going to a fancy restaurant. She thought that it might be more wonderful if she was able to do dinner for both of them.

They both discussed the movie and laughed as they shared their own feedback. It was, however, towards the end of the movie when Hillary turned to look at Bill and he was looking at her that something changed between them. They were both facing each other with his arm still over her shoulders.

"Did you like it?" Hillary asked, her voice above a whisper.

Bill's eyes dropped to her lips, "Yes, but next time I want to spend the time knowing you better."

Hillary reached to brush the hair above his ear making the hairs on his nape stood up. "What do you want to know?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Yellow," Hillary answered, she swallowed when Bill touched the side of her neck with his huge hand.

"You?" She asked breathless.

"Blue," Bill said as his hand settled on her arm.

They both looked at each other's eyes. Bill's traced her face with his gaze that made Hillary catch her breath, and she asked: What else do you want to know? 

Bill's hand framed her face, "Will it be too soon in this courtship if I ask if I can kiss you goodnight?" 

Hillary rubbed the side his jaw with her finger, "I don't know… I still haven't consulted Austen for how this courtship should go."

Bill smiled holding her gaze exterting small pressure to pull her closer until she was leaning against him, "I am glad, because I intend to kiss you tonight," he said before he kissed her fully on the lips.

Hillary's arms circled around his neck pulling him closer, Bill held her securely and with a grunt moved her until she ended up straddling his hips, their lips still locked on each other. Bill pried her lips to open and when she did, he groaned. His tongue stroking with hers in a sensual dance that left them both with wanting. Hillary held his face as she returned his kiss with equal passion that made them both fought for domination. 

She gyrated her hips unconsciously rubbing against his erection that made Bill pull back his head with a hiss. 

He held her against him as he waited for his heart to return to its normal beating. He intended to kiss her not this way, but their kiss exploded and he wasn't able to control it. 

Hillary held him - her head resting on his shoulder feeling a little ashamed that she easily got carried away. She was attracted to him alright, and it seems like as if she couldn't stop herself. If she got her heart broken there was no one to blame but herself. She knew he was a playboy but there she was enjoying his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Billy! 😊☺️🎈😙🎀😃💐🎈🎉
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the update. 
> 
> I am sorry for the late upload. I didn't feel good for the past few days.
> 
> Last, I've decided that I will change the rating for this fic to ~~Mature~~ /Explicit. I hope you don't mind. Haha 😏😬🔥


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta and updated using mobile phone - please, be kind. 😅😇

Bill held Hillary close to him until his heartbeat normalized, then he heard Hillary sigh. He moved his hand back and forth on her back in a soothing caress that made Hillary want to purr. She slightly moved and his hold slackened. She pulled back and looked at him, her forehead pressing against his.

"Do you still smoke?" She asked curiously. 

Bill chuckled, then answered. "Casually, do you?"

She shook her head. Bill leaned and gave her jaw tiny kisses.

"What's your favorite season?" He asked, his lips trailing hotly on her neck.

"Spring, you?" Hillary responded, tilting her head to give him access.

"Autumn," Bill answered his teeth grazing on her collarbone that made Hillary sigh again. She leaned back while Bill showered her chest with kisses, his hand was on her back as her support, the other made its way to flick the buttons of her shirt until he reached the button just above her belly. He did not want to make love with her yet so he kept the rest buttoned.

Bill pulled back leaving her chest a little cold. "What's your guilty pleasure?" 

Hillary's blue eyes were a hue darker and Bill thought that it was fascinating how it changed when she was aroused. He held her cheek with his hand that he used earlier to unbutton her pajama, then his thumb brushed her lips. Hillary started again to move her lips slowly feeling him against her core. Oh, she could feel him hard under his slacks.

"Chocolate," She responded before she allowed her tongue to meet his thumb. She licked the skin with her eyes closed. 

Bill groaned at the sight of her: her head slightly tilted, her hips moving, her shoulder exposed with shirt hanging loosely. She was a sight to behold. Her tongue toying with his thumb, he slid it inside her mouth then he slid out, he did it in a sensual rhythm that made him hum.

A moan escaped her lips when Bill pulled his hand and cradled her face again. She turned her head and kissed the center of his palm and she asked, "What's your guilty pleasure?" 

He held her gaze and his hand curled behind her neck gently pulling her closer, until their noses were almost touching, "Your lips," he whispered before he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

His lips devoured hers while his hand on her back moved and flicked the clasp of her bra releasing her breast from its confines. Hillary moaned at the back of her throat. He gently bit her lower lip. Hillary pulled back when she felt his hand caressed the skin on top of her breast. 

With her loosened unbuttoned shirt it revealed her shoulders. They both looked at each other while Bill toyed with the hem of he shirt.

"Can I?" He asked. 

She nodded. 

He loosed the shirt on her shoulders then he gently pulled her bra until they were hanging loosely underneath her breast. 

He gazed at her body that he revealed. Her nipples taut and rosy. Goosebumps, then, appeared on her skin as he assessed her.

"You are beautiful, Hillary," He whispered looking at her eyes.

He leaned and kissed underneath her jaw, while his hands started to caress her breast. His thumb and finger toying with her nipples and gave them a pinch that made her moan from the pain and pleasure.

She started to gyrate her hips as he continued to touch her breast. She leaned back offering them to him, she wanted his mouth on her chest. Bill understood and captured one with his mouth.

Hillary moaned in delight. 

Bill bit, suck, and kissed her breast while his hand occupied the other.

"Oh, God, Bill," She said breathily. 

Hillary's heart was pounding hard, she felt warm and on the edge as he continued to tease and flick her nipples.

"Do you like that?" He asked when he pulled back.

She couldn't say her answer, she just nodded. Oh, God, she wanted a release. She wanted to come. It was too much, and too good. She was clenching but her shorts and his slacks were not doing anything to ease her. She was starting to sweat and it seemed as if Bill had no plans to go further and just focused on playing with her breast.

"I want you, Hillary. I have never wanted anyone like this before," He whispered as his hands continued to rub against her nipples.

"Can you feel me, Darlin'?" He asked. 

Bill was so hard under his pants. He wanted to free his shaft but he didn't want to go there soon.

She nodded. 

"Say it," He encouraged.

"Yes, I feel you." She blurted, "Oh, God, yes, I feel you," She answered. She was still rubbing against him. She thought she might end up desperately begging him to take her. She felt her eyes misted. She was aching and he wasn't touching her where she needed his touch. His hand was torturing her with pleasure by playing with her breast, toying her nipples that was sending her on the edge.

"Please, please," She begged a little later as embraced him. 

"What do you want, Darling?" He asked.

"I want to come," she said against his ear. "Please, make me come."

His hand moved - grazing her shorts, "Please," She whispered again on verge of tears. She was edging, her body slightly shaking from desire.

He felt bad for teasing her so much that he finally gave in. He cupped her and he hissed. She was soaking and warm. She was so wet that she soaked her silky shorts.

"You are so wet for me, Darlin'," he teased. "I can imagine how wet you are underneath your shorts." He said. "Maybe next time I can touch you without any clothes on, but for now, we'll settle with this." 

It wasn't enough for Hillary. She wanted his skin, his hand where she was mostly aching, but she didn't care, she would take whatever he was offering. She needed to find a release so she rode his hand. 

It was so long since she was with a partner and to finally have someone who could make her burn was such an intense experience for her.

She kept riding his hand - rubbing her core against his hand while Bill frantically stroked her. She leaned her forehead against him while looking at his eyes. 

"Say my name, Darlin'," Bill said, "I want to hear my name on your lips when you come." 

She nodded that made him smile. She caught his lips for a quick and searing kiss before she threw her head back and moaned his name.

"Oh, Bill," She said, her hips moved faster. "Bill… Bill…" She repeated his name over and over again as orgasm hit her light a lightning strike. She didn't stop moving her hips as Bill also continued to stroke her until she spasmed and fell on him. His arms wrapping around her. 

Hillary felt light headed from her intense orgasm. It was so good. 

She took a deep breath as her body started to lax. She heard Bill continue to speak to her but she barely heard him as she was starting to feel sleepy.

"You are so beautiful, you are so good," He whispered. "I want you, I like you so much. I'll take care of you." He said.

He started to fix her clothes while Hillary was still leaning against him. He removed her bra and started to button up her shirt. He moved and carried her on his arms and brought her to her bed.

He leaned and brushed her hair, "Are you tired?" 

She smiled sleepily, "Yes." 

"Do you want me to get you a new shorts?"

She giggled, "There's one there on the drawer."

Bill went to her drawer and got her a cotton boxer shorts, he laughed at the print. It was a chocolate bars. "You really love chocolates."

He took it and brought it to her. "Do I just leave it here?" 

"Yes, please. I'll do it. I'll take a quick rest."

Bill chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Take a good rest, you cannot tell me tomorrow that you didn't get your long sleep after this."

She laughed a little, "How about you?" she asked thinking about his erection earlier. 

Bill smiled, "I'll manage." He brushed her hair, "Good night, Hillary." 

"Good night, Bill." 

He pulled her blanket until it reached her chest, then he turned the aircon on, turned off her lights and closed her bedroom door. He picked his stuff and locked her door as he left her apartment.

***

When Bill arrived at the White House he went directly to his bedroom and took a shower. He couldn't get Hillary off his mind. He remembered the moments while he was in the shower and stroked himself. 

He couldn't help it. Hillary was so sexy and breathtaking. He remembered her kisses, her response to his touch, the way she lost herself in desire, and how she came and said his name.

"Hillary," He sighed, stroking himself. He tipped his head up as the water ran down his body.

He gripped his shaft stroking it up and down - gripping it imagining Hillary earlier.

It was so vivid and so real that after few strokes he felt his sac tightened as he came. He groaned her name when he spurt his seed, he said her again and again until he was spent.

He felt his knees buckled, his muscles weakening, his heart thundering, he leaned his head against the white marbled wall. He took a deep breath and waited until he recovered from the intensity of his orgasm, then when he was able to - he completed his shower.

After a while, as Bill sat on his bed, his mind wandered and he ended up thinking about the problems that he needed to face related to the country.

He would be flying to Bosnia soon, then he would be going to London, there was also the fact that he needed to take care of the issue about health care.

He thought about the time that he would be spending away from Hillary and all of the things that he needed to fix.

_Can he really handle everything?_

_Can she still understand him?_

_Will the people be disappointed with him that his attention is divided?_

_Will he disappoint her?_

He felt a cold sweat trickle down his spine. Maybe he needed to slow down? Maybe he needed to regain his focus?

"You are a lousy and cold hearted partner," Megan accused, the last longtime girlfriend he had before he went in a spree looking for fuck-buddies, because he couldn't manage having a relationship.

His sexual partners usually appreciate him for keeping it business-like, because besides being a good fuck, he kept it unemotional and uncommitted.

He wondered if he really deserved Hillary - the barefooted, free-spirit, smart, and sensual woman he came to like.

***

When Hillary woke up she felt rejuvenated. She did her usual morning ritual and spent some time with her cat.

"I am so sorry I neglected you last night, but your Momma's currently dating, baby! I think you will like him. I hope I can get your support."

She wondered about Bill, then her all her thoughts shifted to the events last night. It made her blush, but she felt a little guilty for doing it so soon but they both couldn't help it.

He told her many times last night that he liked her, that she was wonderful.

She grinned remembering him until her phone rang. She answered it immediately thinking that it was Bill since he teased her last night about her having a full rest.

When she answered, it wasn't Bill, but it was Kathy Evans. After a brief exchange, Kathy told her what she came to tell: "The President told me that he apologizes that he can't call and come tonight, Ms. Rodham. He is currently in a meeting but he told me to tell you."

She felt her heart plummet, but then he was the President of their country so she couldn't be thinking about her emotions.

"Thanks for letting me know, Ms. Evans."

When Hillary placed the phone down, she sighed and turned to her cat. "Well, at least you have me today all by yourself."

***

Bill just finished his meeting and he was on his way towards the Presidential chopper to go to another State. George met him before he reached the chopper, he told him that Kathy Evans already spoke to Ms. Rodham.

He nodded before he climbed the stairs of the chopper. He greeted his team the moment he got inside, then they briefed him about his next agenda. He tried not to be curious about Hillary that morning, he tried to push back anything about her. He told himself he would take it slowly and the only way to do it was to stop obsessing about her - and that includes limiting his visit and his phone calls. 

He leaned against the headrest after the briefing and he looked outside the window.

He was used to do this and he was good at being distant, it used to have no effect on him but he couldn't understand why suddenly he felt hurt by what he intend to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hopeeee you enjoyed it. I am really sorry for the quality of writing. I currently couldn't access my laptop and it's so tough to fix this by just using my mobile. Hehe. Anyway, that's that. ❤️


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta and updated with limited internet - please be kind. 😬💐🌹😅

Hillary didn't feel Bill's presence the whole day and she expected it because Kathy Evans told her that he wouldn't come and call, but when the night fell, a part of her hoped that he would at least call.

She spent the time watching with Socks on her lap, she brushed her cat's fur while she watched a show in her television. But while she was watching, her mind was elsewhere. She thought about Bill: about what he was doing, and what kept him occupied. 

She waited some more until she realized how silly it was for her to be up all night waiting for Bill's call.

She shook her head and kissed her cat's head. "I am starting to be one of those pitiful forlorn women, am I?"

Socks just stared at her.

"Well, it's time to sleep."

She brought her cat with her on her bedroom and she laid on her bed. She told herself that he was probably just too busy to even call. She waited some more until she fell asleep in vain.

Hillary wasn't initially bothered by it, but as two days came without hearing from him made her a bit anxious. She focused on her work but a part of her mind was starting to think if she did something wrong or maybe he was so darn busy.

The two days became three days until it became a week and half. 

She started to question herself if she gave in too soon that put him off and she also started to question Bill's intention. Did he really want her? Or is she his new conquest? She thought.

She didn't really understand him because he seemed sincere when he told her that he like her but how he kept his distance for the past few days were just too mind boggling for her. It was too contrasting with his words. 

In order to get a new perspective she met Dan for lunch since, that between the two of them, he knew more about men.

"Oh, there you are honey," Dan said when he reached her table. 

"Finally, you are here," Hillary greeted. 

"My gaaahd, there's a lot of people here." He said breathless. He brought with him numerous shopping from designer stores baring their logos on the bags that he carried.

He placed the bags on the empty seat and leaned to give Hillary an air kiss on the both sides of her cheeks.

Before Dan sat he took a good look at her. "Oh, God, is there something wrong?" 

Hillary blinked, was she that obvious?

"What do you mean?"

He crossed his arms with one hand under his chin. He pursued his lips thinking then he made circular motion with his hand, "Oh, honey, I know you. There's something about your energy that tells me something is wrong." He sat next to the available chair, and looked at her eyes, "And with that darkness under your eyes? Girl, I know you. Tell me, but first, let's order."

After they ordered and their food was served, Hillary told Dan what was bothering her. She told him everything including what happened between her and Bill. 

"You did what?!" Dan exclaimed, his sandwich suspended mid-way to his mouth.

Hillary propped her head on her hand, "Go on tell me… tell me that I was naive."

Dan shook his head and bit his sandwich, "Oh, honey. You won't hear that from me," he chewed the sandwich and swallowed before continuing, "But I think you are not thinking clearly when this man is concerned. I am surprised that you did that on a second date." He chuckled, "Hillary Diane Rodham, the strong-willed owner of the Village Bookstore, defender of the helpless, almost slept with a man on a second date."

Hillary chuckled, and Dan tapped her arm, "If you need my advice, here's what I am going to tell you, gird your loins."

"What?"

"We don't know his intention, you said that he said he likes you and you told me he seems sincere, but honey, men will always be men. A lot of them are jerks who will say anything just to get us on the bed." He pursued his lips thinking, "But on the other hand, you also said that he seems not to want to take you to bed when he could that night, then there's also his position as the President, so I think you should just prepare for what's to happen but guard your heart. Gird your loins." 

He shook his head and looked at her, "Whatever his reasons are that is something we don't know, but don't let him get on your nerves."

Hillary didn't look pacified. 

Dan recognized it. He placed the sandwich back on the plate and turned to her and placed his hand atop hers. "Wipe that forlorn look on your face, Sweetheart. We do not let a man break our heart, not from any man. No man should allow us to question ourselves not even the most eligible bachelor or the President himself."

Hillary smiled and embraced him. "I love you, Dan. You are the best best friend I ever had."

Dan pulled back and winked at her, "Correction, I am your fairy godmother, Hillary Diane."

Hillary laughed feeling better.

***

On the same day, Hillary spent the rest of the afternoon at her mother's house. She had dinner with her brother, his wife, their children, and her mother. 

Hillary loved spending time with her family and she thought how lucky she was to have them. She did not tell them about what was going on between her and Bill and neither did they ask. They knew that Hillary did not like people sticking their noses on her life (except her mother) so they skipped asking. 

It was when she was helping her mother clean the plates and the breaking news came up that he was brought up. While they both were cleaning the plates both of them were all ears on the news. 

"The President evaded the questions when the reporters asked him about the health care. The President just arrived from his three day trip to Bosnia."

When the breaking news was over, her mother asked her about "the boy", Hillary laughed.

"He is hardly a boy, Mama," Hillary said wiping the plates that her mother finished washing.

"But how are you both?" 

Hillary wondered about that too, she shrugged, "I guess we are okay?"

"He is not good?" 

Hillary looked at her mother, and giggled. "What made you think he is not good?" 

Her mother looked at her with twinkles in her eyes, "Oh, you have your Mama's blood, we don't settle for men who don't meet our standards." 

Hillary nodded smiling and thought about being honest with her mother, "I don't hope too much, Mama, because he is the President. He has too many things to worry about. See, he just arrived in Bosnia."

Silence. "You know, Sweetheart, our neighbor…"

Hillary laughed. "Ma, not now."

Her mother laughed. "I am just saying that there's a new cute guy in our neighborhood."

Hillary shook her head, then her eyes widened remembering something, she looked at her watch, "I have to go. I told Daisy that I will be working on the inventory tonight." 

She went to her mother and kissed her cheek.

She went to her store in time that Daisy was starting to prepare to leave. Hillary shrugged her coat and hung them on the coat holder. 

"Finally, you are here," Daisy said, then she gave Hillary a clipboard with list of her inventory. 

"I already have sorted out our inventory list and printed them out. Here they are. Are you sure you will be checking them? I can help you do it tomorrow."

Hillary shook her head and sat on the high seat at the counter taking the clipboard from Daisy, "I will finish what I can finish. Thank you so much, Daisy, you are such a gift."

Daisy smiled, "No, it's you who is the gift in my life."

Hillary smiled. Daisy went to the door taking her scarf and wrapping them around her neck then she turned around to face Hillary again.

"I forgot to say," Daisy said, Hillary remained unbothered. Her head bent as she read the list on the clipboard. "Some flowers delivered for you. I received them and put them on the vase. I hope you don't mind."

Hillary stopped reading but she didn't look up. "Did you know who sent it?" 

Daisy shrugged, "The delivery guy didn't say but there's a note that said: Sorry for being late."

Hillary nodded, "Thanks, Daisy. Good night."

She returned working but her mind went back to the message. _Sorry for being late,_ Hillary thought annoyingly. She knew it came from Bill. He used to be late on their dates.

He didn't even respect her time on their dates! How dare he! She would throw away that flowers! No, she would burn them with his card. 

"Oh, dammit," She said as she ended up breaking the tip of her pencil that she was using. 

She bent to get a freshly sharpened pencil in the drawer when she heard the bell at the door tinkled.

"We are already closed," She announced. Damn, she forgot to flip the close sign. She grabbed the pencil and was about to look up when she hit her head on the table. "God damn it, we are already close."

She rubbed her head as she finally looked up at the customer.

Well, damn, it was Bill standing inside her store.

Bill took a step closer to her. It was a tough seven days that he went through without seeing and hearing from her. He wasn't able to sleep and focus well because he felt bad for leaving her hanging and for missing her so much, but he needed to do it because he was afraid of getting too close.

He gazed at her intently - feasting at the look of her face. 

She initially had a surprised look on her face but then she masked her surprise with a straight face.

"Bill, what a surprise," She said plainly.

Her casual tone surprised him, "Hill…"

"Is there something that I can do…? Because we are already close," she said casually. 

He went around the counter that made Hillary jump off from the high seat. "I said we are close!" She shouted when Bill caught her arm.

Bill grasped both of her arms forcing her to face him, Hillary's face turned red from anger. 

"I am so sorry Hillary. I didn't mean to be away."

Hillary stopped fighting and freed her arms from his grasp, "Bill…" She shook her head, "What do you want?"

"Can we talk?" 

"About what?" She asked crossing her arms against her chest. 

"About us?" 

Hillary looked at him helplessly, "Bill, we only dated twice. It's hardly a courtship." She brushed her hair away from her face, "If you want to backout, please, please, do so. I don't do flings. I am not a passing moment kind of girl."

Bill straightened and held her gaze, "What are you?" 

Hillary shrugged, "I am the kind of…" she looked up thinking of the right words, "I am the kind of woman who stays around. You can't be with me half-hearted or when it's only convenient. I know you have a lot of things to do but don't keep me out. If you think you can't deal with that maybe we should stop seeing each other."

Bill slowly nodded thinking, she was giving him a choice. He desperately wanted her but there was a conflict inside him that was preventing him from giving her what she wanted.

He reached to hold her hand, "I wish it's easy," then he let go of her hand and looked at her helplessly. He couldn't stop himself but he took a step closer, but stopped when she warned him. "Please, don't come closer, you don't want me to call the cops on you."

_How ironic._

Bill straightened before he hesitated and sighed, "I am so sorry. Good evening, Ms. Rodham."

He turned and simply walked away from her.

Hillary watched him leave her store feeling as if someone just punched her chest. It was for the best, she thought. It made her sad, but she knew she had to do it. 

She heaved a sigh of relief. She knew her capacity to move on. She would be okay. Bill was a phase in her life and it was time for her to put him on the shelf. 

***

Hillary was already on her bed on her nightgown when Dan called her to tell her that he would be dropping by to get his scarf that he left earlier.

Hillary was enjoying the night when she heard the buzz. She reached for the scarf that Dan left and went to answer the door.

"Hillary, Honey, answer the door." She heard Dan's voice on the other side of the door. 

She opened the door handing the scarf. 

"Here's your scarf," Hillary said smiling at Dan who was so eager to get the scarf and leave because he was about to attend a party at his favorite gay bar. 

"Thank you, Dear! Have a good night!" Dan said reaching for his scarf then scuttling down her doorsteps.

Hillary smiled at her friend then she closed her door. She sighed and she took the opportunity to appreciate the furniture inside her room and she thought how nothing changed - that she was pretty much back to her old self.

Maybe tomorrow she could entertain the new cute guy that her mother was saying. 

She jumped at another buzz on her door. She laughed thinking that Dan might have forgotten something else.

She opened the door ready to tease Dan only to see Bill leaning against the door frame looking disheveled. His crisp white shirt earlier that was buttoned up now opened showing his throat, his hair ruffled as if he had combed them using his fingers.

He looked exhausted.

"Bill," She said, surprised.

He bit his lips, "Whatever it is that you are asking… Whatever it is that you need from me, I am going to give it to you."

"Bill…"

Bill reached to place his finger against her lips silencing her. "Hear me out, please, when I held you that night… Something changed in me. I got scared by how strongly attracted I am to you. I thought to stop talking to you so I could slow down, but I couldn't. I went to Bosnia and I see you everywhere I go." He cradled her face with his hand, "I can't get you off my mind even if I try, Hillary." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "You have bewitched me body and soul."

Hillary bit her lips before she spoke, "Did you just quote Austen?" 

He gave a self-deprecating smile, "I read it while I was away."

Hillary laughed before she threw her arms around him and pulled him for embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for the likes and comments. ❤️  
> I hope you enjoyed the update. 😍😊😁😘☺️😉👍❤️😀


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta ans updated using mobile - please, be kind. 😇

Bill was caught off guard when Hillary embraced him. But smiled in relief that she took him back after he agreed to do her condition. It scared him to think that he would not be able to meet her expectation but the more he thought about moving on without her was just something he couldn't accept.

He just knew it in his gut that she would be different from the rest of his "girlfriend", and he was more afraid not to give it a try. 

He tightened his hold around her and inhaled the scent that he was starting to associate to his home.

When they pulled back, he asked: "Can I come in?"

"Yes, come in." 

She took his hand and led him inside. The moment that her door locked, Bill pulled her back to him and caught her lips in a searing kiss.

"I miss you," He said after he released her.

Hillary smiled and fought back from saying the same thing and Bill noticed it, he asked: "Didn't you miss me?" 

Hillary chuckled, and took his hand, "Let's go to my couch."

The memory that they shared in her couch flashed back to him.

He sat down on the couch and felt the soft and pillowy seat. He looked at her when she sat at the opposite end putting a distance between them. 

A knowing smile appeared on his lips, but then Hillary started talking: "I did miss you, but not really pleased with what you did."

Bill sighed and rubbed his temples, "I am so sorry for putting you through that."

"You mentioned about being scared about your attraction to me, is that something you can share?" 

"I will ruin my chances in winning you if I share my flaws."

Hillary scooted closer and framed his face with her hands, "If you keep your fears with you, I will not be able to understand you. This will ruin our chances to have a good relationship."

Bill give her a smug smile, "Are you honestly considering to be my girlfriend?" 

Hillary slid her hands down and held his hand that was resting on her thighs, "I like you Bill. I think that should be obvious by now. I like you, but I will not settle for anything less than a serious relationship. I mentioned those conditions earlier in the store so you could understand."

"You really mean to let me go then?" 

"I have standards, Bill. Even though it will be hard… I have to choose myself and what I think I deserve."

A smile hiked up on the corner of his lips before he reached to trace her face with the tip of his finger starting from her jaw, up to her cheeks, then tapped her temple when his finger reached it. "This is why I like you. You are smart and strong. You know what you deserve. I am afraid that you'll have me on my knees one of these days."

Hillary chuckled. 

Bill touched her chin and looked at her earnestly, "I hope you will understand if some days you will have to settle for phone calls. I have to fly to different countries and different States." 

"Is that what's bothering you?" 

He sighed, "I have four years to prove my worth… I am afraid that I may end up disappointing you or disappointing the country and I thought that I can't have both."

"Think of the country first. We need you."

Bill pulled her closer until she was able to touch the tip of her nose against his and her hands flattened against his chest, "Great, in the meantime, all I need is you."

Bill kissed her, his arms wrapping around her. He pulled her closer, tasted first her upper lip, then her lower, forcing himself to go slowly. He wasn’t trying to seduce her, nor he intended for the kiss to go out of hand. He merely wanted to quench his longing for the seven days that he didn't see her. But then her lips parted, and her tongue flicked his, in a one timid touch. With a groan, he fisted his hand in the blonde silk of her hair, crushed her against him, and kissed her the way he’d wanted to all evening—deep and hot and hard. He missed her so much that his restrain was so thin.

"Bill…" Hillary said breaking his kiss. Bill continued to trail kisses on her jaw. She held his face.

"Not tonight," He completed for her. "I know. Believe me, I know." He said in between chuckle. 

He pulled back and settled to hold her waiting for his body to cool. "We need to get out of your couch, or else, we will end up adding a new memory here."

Hillary giggled. She stood up and took his hand. "Do you want something to drink?" 

He nodded, "A coffee will be fine."

She took him to her kitchen. Bill sat on the high seat chair facing a rectangular marble counter in the middle of her kitchen. He watched while Hillary fill up a vintage thermos and took two coffee mugs. She was about to tiptoe to open her cupboard, but he went to help her.

"Here, let me help you," He said, his voice husky as he stood behind her. He reached for the handle of her cupboard and pulled it open.

His other hand went to her waist, "What do I get?" 

"There… the jar with powdered coffee beans."

He took the jar and gave it to her. Hillary placed the jar on the counter in front of her but she could feel Bill's body behind her pressing against her back. She leaned a little and Bill leaned to nuzzle her neck. She reached behind her and touched his face while he gave her neck little kisses.

She giggled, "I invited you here so we can keep our hands off each other."

Bill nibbled her skin. 

"Don't leave a mark," She warned in a whimper. 

He touched his tongue where he bit her skin then he let go. "Okay, that's it. I am sitting. Make sure to distract me." He said before he turned to return back to his seat. 

"What happened to your trip to Bosnia?" Hillary asked. 

Bill stopped walking, thinking if it was wise to start sharing some information with her. He thought some more then he continued walking until he sat down.

"Can't tell me?" She added as she started making coffee. Soon enough her kitchen was surrounded with the aroma of roasted beans. 

"Well, yeah, I can't." He rubbed the muscles on the back of his nape remembering his meeting in Bosnia and what he could be facing eventually.

"Do you want any milk or sugar?" She asked after a while.

"I drink it black."

She finished his coffee then went to him and handed him his mug. Instead of reaching for the coffee, he reached for her waist again. 

"Behave," she chided.

Bill chuckled, "I'm not going to do anything. I just want you close. I missed you."

She nodded towards his cup, "Have some coffee."

Bill smelled first before he took a sip, he closed his eyes, savoring the bitter taste of coffee explode inside his mouth. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Frankly, you didn't occupy my mind when I was in the middle of my meetings," he pulled her closer until she was standing in the space between his legs. "The night was the hardest. He reached to brush her hair. I keep thinking about you. I've been tempted many times to call you, but I told myself that I can't."

"Because?"

"Because it will flame my already burning obsession with you."

"That's an exaggeration! Burning obsession!" Hillary exclaimed laughing. Her hands framing his face while Bill laughed with her.

"You don't believe it?"

She tip-toed closer and joked, "Are you blind?" 

Bill chuckled, "I am sure I have a pretty good eyesight, but more than that it's because I see through a person and I love everything about you."

They both turned silent realizing that Bill said the L word. It was soon, they both know it. He tried to shrug it off by kissing her cheek and lingering there.

"Do you like to dance?" She asked, changing the topic. 

"Oh, don't you dare me to dance," He responded chuckling. 

Hillary brought him back to her receiving room. They moved the center table and she played a song in her turntable.

They both dance in the middle to Chubby Checker's hit song Let's Twist Again. They laughed as they did the twist, their laughter echoed inside Hillary's apartment. They danced to variety of songs to Grease Soundtrack You're the One that I Want, The Beach Boys' California Girls, to the Rolling Stones' I Can't Get No Satisfaction. They danced even without direction. What mattered to them was that they were having fun and being silly. She danced barefoot and he on his socks.

They danced until they ended up doing an old fashioned slow-dance to Ella Firzgerald and Louis Armstrong's The Nearness of You. She leaned her head on his shoulder, held his hand, while the other was holding his waist. He did the same but with his head propped on the crown of her head. They were already embracing. 

Hillary could feel the beating of his heart, the warmth of his body, and strong hold of his arms. She knew that moment that she had fallen in love with him. The realization shook her to her core, but the truth of it made her feel alive.

Bill looked at his watch. It was past one in the morning. He frankly didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay there at her place and in her arms. He wanted to dance with her again, make her laugh. Kiss her. Oh, yes, he definitely want to kiss her again.

He pulled back and they both looked at each other. "I have to go, " He whispered.

She shook her head, making him chuckle. "I know, I also don't want to leave yet," He said. 

He reached to brush her cheek, "I've never been happier in my life."

"Will I be seeing you tomorrow?" She asked later on as Bill fixed his shirt and was donning his coat back.

Bill turned to her, "Yes, but it might take me late at night to drop by." 

He smiled down at her and framed her face as he tilted her head and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Darlin'." 

When he let go of her he looked at her waiting to see how she would react but she just smiled and waved at him. Bill turned to the door and turned the knob as he walked out of her apartment. The Presidential car was already waiting for him. He looked at the far corner of the street as he noticed the paparazzi. He didn't bother. Let them take his picture he didn't really care. 

His guard helped him inside the limousine. When he got inside he looked out to catch a glimpse of Hillary standing next to the window and waved at him goodbye. He waved back and then the car started to move. 

Bill laid back feeling his heart full. He felt happy and grateful for how the day turned out. 

He moved a little then felt his coat's inner pocket as he felt a sturdy card stabbing his shirt. He inserted his hand taking it out and he pulled out a blank white card with an inscription bearing a woman's name and contact details.

His mouth formed a silent O as he remembered it. It was the woman he met while he was away for seven days. The woman he thought could distract him from Hillary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaaah, I have no laptop. I wish I can find the link of the songs I have mentioned. Anyway, you can go and search them in youtube. I hope you like the update. 😊


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta and still updated using my mobile. Apologies for any errors.

Bill looked at the name and then flipped the card looking at the short message: _Thanks for the wonderful time._

It was signed with Carolyn's name with the date they saw each other and her number. He inserted the card back in the inner pocket of his coat then leaned back against the head rest thinking about the past few hours he spent with Hillary.

He needed to be serious about her, and he wanted that too, because he felt that it was also the perfect time for him to finally find a partner to settle down with. He saw it in Hillary. His problem, however, was commitment. He brushed his face with his hand thinking about that fact.

No, he could do it, he thought to himself. He could change for her.

***

  
The news about Bill and Hillary's relationship went full blown the morning. It showed Bill and Hillary sharing an embrace in front of her house and Bill leaving her place at two in the morning.

Bill sent escorts to keep her safe right after being informed that some media vans were sighted hanging around near her home.

"Don't leave yet, Darlin'. I just had someone to look after you," Bill said firmly to her.

Hillary rubbed her temples, "Do you think that's necessary?"

"Why not?" Bill responded looking at Tom who opened the door in the Oval office signaling him that their next meeting was about to start.

"We are actually using the taxpayers' money to protect me?"

"You're too modest. You are a taxpayer too. Think of it that I am using a portion of what you paid for."

Hillary chuckled, "You are incorrigible."

"Well, I don't want anyone harassing my future first lady."

Dead silence.

It was an offhand joke but the words already escaped his lips and he wished he could stuff them back inside his mouth.

Hillary didn't react and waited for Bill to continue, he cleared his throat and added: "I just want you safe."

"Thanks, Bill. I really appreciate it."

When Hillary went to her store she was constantly followed by paparazzi, getting pictures of her and throwing some questions. She tried to evade them but what surprised her was how the questions were too forward: What was the President doing at your place last night? Some reported that he left past two in the morning? What's the real score? Did you know he was previously a playboy?

Hillary dodged them and was grateful that the cops helped her. She worked inside the small inventory room because people were distracting her who were throwing curious stares at her. She definitely did not like the attention but it was part of the package that went along dating Bill.

Few minutes before she closed her store was when the number of customers lessened. It enabled her to work outside the inventory room. She was reading her inventory list when the bell tinkled and she glanced at the clock first before checking it out who it was.

There stood a rather sophisticated brunette woman. She was wearing - what appeared to be - clothes that were tailored fit for her. She curiously glanced around until her eyes caught Hillary's.

She approached Hillary purposefully.

"Can I help you?" Hillary asked as she placed the list that she was reading on the table near her.

The woman extended her hand, "I am Megan Jackson, you must be Hillary Rodham?"

Hillary immediately recognized the name as Bill's longtime ex-girlfriend. She reached for Megan's hand and shook it. "Yes, I am Hillary Rodham. Is there something that I can do for you?"

"I honestly don't know how to say this… But I think you are a nice woman, respectable even. You see, I am Bill's previous girlfriend and I felt obliged to warn you about him."

Megan held her eyes as she said those words. Hillary heard the sincerity in her voice that she felt obliged to listen to her. However, she was also taken aback by the purpose of her visit.

"Did you all go all the way from Arkansas to Washington to warn me?"

She gave Hillary a sincere smile. "No, I happen to be around the town and I thought to finally break my silence since the story about you both have been circulating."

Megan reached for her hand, "I will not stop you from pursuing Bill. He is a very charming man, but all of it is just a facade. His life revolves around his work. Eventually, he will leave you cold and broken. He is also notoriously a playboy. Save yourself while you can."

Megan squeezed her hand before she turned around and walked away.

Hillary watched Megan leave her store thinking about her warning.

***

Tom and George were discussing the details of the upcoming dinner for the Prime Minister of London when Bill stopped listening to them.

He already knew the information that he needed, he didn't really care that much about who the guests would be. He was, however, contemplating if he would bring Hillary as his date. He understood that if he brought her in the event — that would mean that he was announcing to the world that they were officially dating.

He rubbed his lips with his finger smiling to himself because he was ready to do that, his only challenge was to convince Hillary.

***

Hillary was already at home and on her nighties when she heard the doorbell rang. She took her night robe and looked at the bird's eye view and saw Bill standing at the other end of the door.

She felt her heart soared and her blood pumping, she opened the door and Bill gave her an appreciative look, his eyes wandered from her feet up to her face and grinned at her.

"My God, you are such a sight tonight," He said.

She reached out her hand that he took gladly. She pulled him in and he shut the door using his foot. She turned to face him then tugged his arm then caught his face as she tiptoed and gave him a searing kiss.

Bill immediately locked his arms around her, he pulled her to him until he was already lifting her from the ground then her legs moved on their accord wrapping around his waist. Their mouths still locked on each other while his other hand went under her buttocks to support her.

She moaned at the back of her throat as Bill's tongue parried against hers.

"Mmm, you taste like apples" He teased as he pulled back with a gasp.

Hillary giggled and leaned to brush her lips with his.

Bill looked at her with a naughty glint in his eyes, "Now that I have you all wrapped around me where shall I deposit you?" He asked, his voice filled with mischief.

She muffled her laughter against his neck, "How about my bedroom?"

He pulled back to look at her in the eyes, "Are you sure?"

She brushed her nose with his, "Never been so sure."

He wasn't exactly expecting Hillary to invite him in her bed. Frankly, he wasn't even thinking about seducing her. But the moment that she kissed him and wrapped her arms and legs around him, he was willing to take whatever she was willing to give. And for her to invite him to her bedroom surpassed his expectation of the night.

She slid down from his body and held his hand as she led him to her bedroom. She walked ahead of him, Bill stood behind her. He leaned and brushed the tip of his nose at the side of her neck.

"You always smell good, good enough for me to eat," He whispered. He nibbled the skin between her neck and shoulder.

Hillary shivered. "Mmm."

His arms wrapping around her waist as his hands gently worked on the knot of her night robe untying them. His mouth moved on the skin behind her ears. He chuckled.

"So this is where you dabbed your perfume," he teased, then His lips moved and caught the lobe of her ear and he nibbled on them making her moan.

His hands parted her robe and settled them on her stomach making her shiver. He felt it and for some reason it made him smile. He liked how responsive she was on his touch.

His right hand moved slowly down until he reached the hem of her nighties making her whimper. He continued to move them up until he stopped realizing that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath her dress.

"My, my, my, did you prepare for this tonight?" He asked devilishly as his hand cupped her. "Tell me, did you prepare for this tonight, Darlin'?"

She could only nod.

"Tell me," he encouraged.

"Y-Yes!" She blurted.

The heel of his hand pressed against her mound, moving in slow, deep circles, unleashing a surge of wet heat. She moaned, lifted her hips instinctively to meet his touch.

"More?" He asked.

She licked her lips before she let out a response, "More," she answered breathily.

"Sit on the edge of the bed and pull up your dress," He instructed.

She looked over her shoulder, and he gave her a quick kiss on the temple. "Go ahead, Darlin'."

She nodded and did as instructed. She went to stand next to the edge of her bed and pulled up her dress exposing her thighs. Bill stood facing her.

"Higher," He said, holding her gaze.

She pulled higher until she felt the cold air against her mound. Bill bit his bottom lip. "Higher."

She pulled it up until the hem was just below her navel. He nodded. "Sit on the edge of the bed, and move a little backwards and put the heel of your feet on the edge of the bed."

Bill could hear the beating of his heart in his ears as she paused for a moment before she lifted her feet and did exactly as he said.

She propped her arms on the side for support as she spread her limbs and opened for him. She felt warm and shaking from her own desire. She held his gaze as if she was getting her encouragement from doing something so brazen.

Bill's chest rose as he looked at her bare before him, her soft folds parted and as he stared, a pearly stream of moisture trickled from her rosy sheath. He moved slowly as if he was a panther and she his prey.

He kneeled before her parted legs without taking his eyes off of hers. She drew courage on his stare. Bill rubbed his hands on her thighs his face pressing on the inner part of it.

"You are beautiful, Hillary. This very heart of you is beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful." He pressed small kisses on her skin making her sigh. His hand moved and his forefinger touched her rock hard clit making her whimper again.

"You're so swollen… So Pink… So Wet," he described. His forefinger moved to the side of clit and rubbed the skin there. He slowly circled her the skin around nub avoiding it and her slit.

"I can see you dripping from your core… Your honey overflowing. What do you want me to do, Baby?"

"Bill, please," She pleaded.

He slowly slid his forefinger inside her making her back arch, but as he slid them inside he pulled them out so soon.

"Oh, God," She cried. It wasn't enough.

He reached to rubbed his forefinger coated with her juice against her lips, "Open your mouth. Taste yourself."

She did as he instructed. He watched as his finger went in and out of her mouth. Maybe one day she could also do the same with his shaft.

He released his forefinger.

"What do you want me to do now, Hillary?"

"Suck me," She said boldy. "Suck my p—."

She wasn't able to complete her words as Bill moved immediately and covered her mound with his mouth almost making her scream. She laid on the bed as Bill held her legs apart and he started eating her raw. He sucked her clit, his tongue licking every crevice and her slit.

Hillary was trashing on the bed from the onslaught of sensation. She was so close. She grabbed the back of Bill’s head not knowing if she wanted to push or pull him but she knew that there was no escaping him. After he sucked her clit hard, she came. Her body lifting from the bed making that perfect arch as she screamed his name.

When her orgasm was over, she looked at where he was standing. She didn’t even notice that he already let go of her legs. There was something dark and sexy about him that night. He started to unbutton his shirt hurriedly, she watched as something changed by the way he looked at her.

He removed his shirt and she crawled to help him unbuckle his belt. She tilted her head as they looked at each other. She pulled down his slacks and he stepped out of them while she shrugged her robe and pulled off her nighties.

They were both naked then, he was standing next to the bed while she was kneeling on the edge of the bed with her hands holding his shoulders for balance.

Bill tipped her chin up, "I am going to make you mine tonight."

She smiled, "Yes, I am ready." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it took me sometime to update. I've been really busy lately, plus the fact that our router at home is broken. You cannot imagine the difficulty in using data to surf the net. Lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the update. I hope you are still there. Let me know your thoughts!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta and updated using mobile. Apologies for any errors.

"I am going to make you mine tonight."

"Yes, I am ready."

Hillary responded to that in spite of the warning at the back of her head. She didn't know why she thought about Megan's warning, but her thoughts flew out of the window when Bill swooped down to kiss her gently.

"I want you," He said in between kisses, "Just you."

When she heard this she let go. She had to give him a chance, besides, she was already deep into him for her to let it go without even trying.

Plus, he was a good kisser.

She giggled.

"What?" Bill asked pulling back. He was still standing next to the bed while she was on her knees on the edge of her bed.

"Your kisses on my neck tickles," she said.

He gave her a lopsided smile, then tipped her head up and kissed the tip of her nose. "Lovely, because I bet you won't be laughing later."

"Ooh, I wonder why," She teased.

She yelped as Bill tackled her - rolled them over and landed on her bed with her on top of him. He embraced her just held her as he would a pillow, his chin resting on the slope of her neck and shoulder.

"You make me happy, Hill… Darlin'."

She pulled back to look at him and gazed at his eyes, the pale mercury light from the moon outside her window reflected on his face, at a closer look, she thought that he was more handsome even in his early forties. His gaze was soft with a tender smile on his face. She thought to herself that she was in danger from falling in love with him.

"You make me happy just as much," She admitted.

And he did, he made her happy in spite of the seemingly questions inside her head. She returned the embrace and Bill rolled them over taking the top position.

"I'm going to make you feel good," He whispered in her ear. 

"You already do," she responded in a hushed voice. Bill smiled against the skin of her neck.

"Stretch your arms, Darlin'." 

She did as he instructed, stretching her arms over her head until she was almost touching the headboard. She whimpered as she felt Bill trailed his lips on the smooth skin of her chest. She moved her hand to touch his head but stopped when Bill held them up and gave her a devilish grin. "You don't want me to tie them up," He told her.

Hillary could only moan. She didn’t know that Bill had a kink. She first discovered it when the first time they almost did it together in her couch. He liked to tease her - make her beg, then now, she wasn't really into domination but she thought that she liked it very much.

She kept her arms stretched up - stretching her breast in the process. Bill captured the tight buds of her nipple with his mouth while he teased the other with his fingers. He almost made her come by just playing with her breast before he wondered if she could?

"Bill…" She whimpered.

She was lifting her hips against his, she could feel the head of his shaft brushing on her mound. She was ready, she needed him. She didn’t want to prolong the foreplay anymore as it was becoming a torture.

She lifted her hips again, her slit rubbing his length. He pulled back and touched her - coating his fingers with her honey making her groan.

Bill kneeled in the space between her legs, lifted her hips, stroke his length using his honey coated hand then rubbed the head against her slit repeatedly before he slid his length inside her in one stroke. Hillary hissed from the sharp pain from the penetration, her back arched making a perfect bow shape. 

While she was no virgin, her experience with men was very limited something she could count on one hand, besides it was so long since she slept with anyone.

Bill leaned and brushed his lips with hers, "I'm sorry, I didn't know…" 

"Let me adjust," She responded.

"Look at me," he told her. "Just look at me and hold on to me."

She nodded encircling her arms around his neck, he reached for her leg and instructed her to wrap them around his waist before his hips started to move.

She surrounded him while they both gazed at each other. It was then that Bill knew that he fell in love with her. Everything coalesced from the moment that he saw her to that very moment of their joining. It was how she looked up at him. It was all in her eyes that told him that she trusted him. He felt he was tumbling down towards an endless pit.

He didn't want to say it, the very thought that he fell in love already scared him. But then she smiled a little at him, she was happy with him, she said. Yes, wanted to make her happy. Always. The feeling that he felt for her was right. He was finally at the right place at the right time. 

"I love you," He said so softly, too softly in fact that she might have missed it.

He felt her muscles tightened around him as her body lifted and she cried out his name again and again as her orgasm hit her. He moved faster - following her capturing the rest of her cries with his mouth.

He felt depleted. Boneless. He laid on top of her tired, satiated, full, happy, in love. He embraced her. He didn't want to let go.

"Am I heavy?" He asked.

"A little but I love feeling your weight," She answered. He could feel her hand brushing his hair at the back of his head while the other played circles on his lower back. Her legs still wrapped around him.

Bill pressed his forehead against hers, "Gee, I didn't pull out."

Hillary giggled and brushed her finger on his jaw, "Afraid?" 

"With you as the mother? I'll be thrilled. I'll pull out take a deep breath," he joked.

She let out a soft grunt as he pulled out and felt a gush of warm cum that was both hers and his spilled out from her. Bill rolled out of bed and went to her comfort room to get a cloth to wipe her with. When he returned to her and cleaned her up, he did it silently and gently.

She watched him do it while remembering what he whispered to her. When he said: I love you it held her by surprise and his words made her reach her climax. It was so good and just so right in time.

He smiled when he was done and joined her back on the bed. They both laid side by side facing each other quietly.

"Tired?" He asked.

She yawned and nodded. He arranged himself to lie on his back and gathered her in his arms until she was pillowing his chest, her ears pressing near where his heart was beating.

He brushed her hair and he hummed a song lulling to her sleep.

"Sleep, Darlin'," she heard him say. She smiled as she heard those words before she succumbed to sleep.

***

After few hours, Hillary stirred from her sleep after hearing some movements around her bedroom. She slowly sat up as she watched Bill wear his shoes. He was already dressed up.

"Hey, sorry to wake you up," He said. 

She looked around, it was still dark. "What time is it?" She asked.

Bill shrugged his coat, went to her, and tipped her head up, "It's four o'clock."

He leaned to give her a kiss, but stopped when she turned her head away with a groan, "No, I have morning breath." 

He chuckled and kissed her nonetheless. "I hate to leave your bed, but I have to go back in the White House."

She nodded, she reached out to flattened his shirt. "I'll see you soon." 

Bill nodded and turned, "I'll see you tonight." 

He reached her bedroom door and stopped. He turned around and said, "We have a formal dinner gala this weekend, do you want to come as my date?"

She fluttered her eyes, but she smiled, "As your girlfriend?" 

Bill's eyes widened from happiness and he took big steps to get back to her. He sat on the bed near her smiling, "Do you mean that?" 

She rolled her eyes, "I already slept with you."

He shrugged, "Well, I am hardly assuming. I mean it might be because you couldn't resist me—" 

She hit him with a pillow laughing, but Bill dodged it and instead, pulled her to him, "So you're my girl now, eh?" 

She brushed her nose with his, "Yes and I guess that makes you my man now?"

Bill laughed then wrapped his arms around her, "I'll be anything for you, Darlin'."

She embraced him tightly, "Just be you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I did mention that this is explicit, no? Haha. Yikes. 😅😅😅😅😅


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta and only updated using mobile. Apologies on any errors.  
> [Mature/Explicit]

When Bill stepped out of Hillary's apartment he was escorted by the secret service agents. They hurriedly took him to the Presidential Limousine. When he got inside his phone rang again.

It was Tom calling.

Bill answered it on the second ring.

"Where are you? I've been calling you."

"What is it?"

"North Korea is still not complying on the agreement that we proposed stating that it's a declaration of war."

"Is Bob still on top of this?"

There was a silence.

"Yes, Bob is on top of this. They waited for your decision since they didn't want to postpone the negotiation. Bob, after an hour not being able to come up with a counter proposal without consulting you, ended up postponing it. The meeting will resume tomorrow."

Bill brushed his hair with his hand. He felt guilty for being unreachable because he was too damn occupied on bed. If he wasn't he could have answered the call on the first ring. He already knew the ramification of this faux pas. They would blame his distractions to Hillary's presence.

Bill would protect her at all costs - that was for sure. If there was anyone negligent in this case it was him. He needed to figure out a new proposal before the issue escalated.

"I'll call Bob and talk to him directly. I'll be in my office."

"Bill, go get some sleep."

Bill didn't respond and instead he hung up. He looked at his watch it was five in the morning. It would be a long day for him.

***

Hillary woke up in the morning only to be informed by Bill's team about the situation. She was getting familiar with hordes of media trying to get information about her. She was, however, not prepared for the onslaught of questions from journalists trying to get some answers from her that morning. They were out of control.

She tried to leave the house but it was impossible. They were trying to shove microphones and cameras towards her direction. She only had a few cops to protect her. In the end, she had to be directed back at her house because neither her office or any place for that matter was accessible.

Bill's team sent out more cops to assist her and she was glad of it until she was able to return to her home and told her that she would be fine there.

The journalists asked about Bill's frequent visits, what he was doing there, what was the score between them. She also heard in the news about how the US failed to come up with a counter proposal on the table because they couldn't reach the President who was - allegedly - spending time with Hillary Rodham when they tried to reach him.

They had photos of Bill leaving her apartment and the time and date he left.

Now, they were not also leaving Hillary alone. Everywhere she went they were following her. They were persistent because neither Bill or her gave some answers.

She read how critics called her as Bill's past time because he would only spend the night with her. They listed all the women he went out with and guessed that she would only be in his life temporarily. They also criticized Bill for missing the call. They asked what would he miss next time while he was busy banging his girlfriend?

What Hillary hated was she couldn't visit her family and friends for fear that the media might end up pestering them too. She couldn't visit them not yet soon considering that her relationship was on the spotlight. She hated being a prisoner of her own home.

Being alone in her home without so much to do, Hillary again was bothered by what Megan told her and she thought that she should have told Bill about Megan. But she was so distracted when he arrived that she forgot all about Megan and ended up seducing him.

She felt her cheeks heated. She never felt this way to anyone. It was decadent and passionate. She bit her lip unconsciously thinking about Bill - his hands, his mouth, and the hot things he whispered to her.

She laid down on the bed, her breathing - heavy. She remembered when Bill said that he loved her. She couldn't mistake that. She was too overwhelmed by the feeling that she reached her orgasm.

It was the first time (as far as she could remember) that she reached an orgasm by penetration. She sighed and remembered the feeling - the tightening of her muscle, the spasming of her body, and the gushing of her cum that followed.

It was such a wonderful feeling that she ended up reminiscing what happened from the beginning making her aroused in the process. Her hand crept down her body, her heart pumping hard against her chest, she reached down where she was hard and throbbing wanting to reach that feeling again. She reached her nub that was hard and wet. She made a circulating motion with her fingers as she remembered Bill. The things that he did to her, the feeling, the desire, the passion.

Her mouth opened as she let out a moan. Faster. Faster like how he fucked her. She remembered the feeling of his weight. The feel of body bumping and grinding. The slide of his shaft. The hot seed that he pumped inside her.

"Bill," she groaned.

She rubbed her nub harder, faster.

"Bill!" She screamed, her mouth opened as she reached her climax. She didn't stop until her nub became sensitive and muscles became lax.

She took a deep breath. A smile on her lips thinking about Bill and his promise to see her tonight.

***

Bill arrived at her place past one in the morning. She welcomed him with a quick kiss and an embrace.

Bill held her, his face burrowing on her neck - inhaling her scent. He closed his eyes thinking about nothing but being surrounded by her body.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm just tired," He responded. He pulled back and looked at her. He cradled her chin with his hand and said, "My girl."

She smiled taking his hand, "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, I did. A tea will be nice."

They went to her kitchen and he sat on the high seat while he watched Hillary go to the counter to prepare his tea.

He heaved a sigh again. "I am so tired."

Hillary turned to him and noticed the darkening under his eyes as he continued, "I wasn't able to sleep when I left here. I had to take care of the failed negotiation with North Korea."

She nodded and completed the task of making tea before she brought the steaming mug to him. Bill smiled with droopy eyes. "I want to sleep here with you."

Hillary encircled her arms around his neck, her nose brushing his. "What time do you want to wake up?"

"What time do you wake?" Bill teased as he nuzzled her neck.

"Seven."

Bill chuckled. "The media will have a feast criticizing my leadership if I wake up at seven."

Bill suddenly remembered what she went through, "How are you?" He rubbed her arms for comfort. "I am sorry you have to go through that, Darlin'."

"Well, it's a bit difficult because I can't visit my friends or family in the meantime."

"The media?"

She frowned, "It was hard to deal with them. They were shoving their microphones and cameras to me. The questions they were throwing were awful too."

Bill brushed her cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry to hear that, but once I take you to the gala it should confirm that we are dating."

Hillary framed his face with her hands, "I think it's only the beginning."

Bill smiled but it did not reach his eyes, "You'll have to have to be patient with me."

Hillary nodded and she gently kissed him, brushing her lips with his, "I'll give you all the patience you need."

She pulled back remembering Megan. It was the perfect time to bring it up but looking at Bill's tired eyes, she thought she would just let it go for now. "Come, let's take a rest."

She took his hand and brought him to her room. Bill took out his secured phone and ensured that it was in a high volume. Hillary watched him as he adjusted it.

"Just making sure that I can answer the phone just in case we get too busy tonight."

Hillary muffled her chuckle on his throat while she startes to slowly unbutton his shirt.

"I'll be the one to take care of you tonight," Hillary teased.

Bill looked at her with a grin, "Meaning?"

"Surprise, but first take a warm shower."

"Will you be joining me?" He asked then bit his lip hoping that she would.

"No, not tonight. I have other plans."

He raised a brow making her chuckle. "Take a shower. I'll make the bed."

Bill went to her comfort room looking around at the clean white tiles and decent bathtub and shower. He took off his clothes and took a shower while listening to Hillary make her bed.

It was homey he thought and very domestic. He liked listening to the little movements that she made. He suddenly thought that while he liked his work as President and make history, he would choose a life like this. He sort of imagine working as a lawyer or professor and come home to his hardworking businesswoman and lawyer wife.

Wife.

He chuckled. He liked the idea of making Hillary his wife. Maybe if fate was kind enough to them he would wed her one day.

He finished his shower and wrapped her white towel around his waist as he used the other one to dry his hair. As he stepped out of the comfort room, he was greeted with her bedroom in a dim light with scented candles lit on her table. Her room smelled lavender.

Hillary laid on the bed on her side, her head propped on her hand. She tapped the space beside her.

"Come here," She invited.

Bill smiled. She was wearing her silk nighties that showed her thighs. He draped the towel on the nearby rack and placed his hands on his waist as he looked down at Hillary.

"Apparently, I don't have any clothes here—"

"Sleep naked then," She answered.

"Aha! I knew it. You want me naked," He joked. He took off the towel and Hillary gasped making him laugh. He joined her in bed and wrapped her in his embrace.

"And why did you gasped?" He asked laughing. "As if you haven't seen it."

"I did see it but not too close!" She peered at his shaft that was half erect. "I was too busy looking at your face."

"You mean my handsome face?" He asked as he pinned her under him.

She nodded smiling, "Very handsome face."

Bill wiped the smile off her face with a kiss, her mouth opening for him - catching his tongue. His hand reached for her hand guiding them towards his shaft.

"Take, I am all yours tonight."

Hillary grinned. "Finally, it's my turn to play."

Bill chuckled kissing her cheek. "Oh, you make me happy and horny at the same time, my Love. What a feat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopeeee you like it. ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta and updated using mobile. Forgive my flaws.

"Mr. President, we can no longer allow you to do an overnight at Ms. Rodham's place. It's dangerous."

Bill didn't look up from the paper that he was reading. He understood that he was testing the limits of his security details by staying overnight at Hillary's place.

He did not mean to overstay though. He was supposed to leave by four in the morning but he slept like a baby after they made love that night. He woke up at six in the morning.

It was such a disaster. The media was aggressive asking if it was careless of him to be staying at an apartment instead of the White House. They again asked about his relationship status. He avoided their questions not before someone asked if he was bothered that people are starting to become uneasy about the fact that he was being too careless on his security. 

He arrived in the White House past seven in the morning in a bad mood.

Bill didn't bother to look up at the lead of his security group, not until Tom nodded at his security to give them some privacy. When they were left alone, he went to him and said gravely: "Bill, this is important. Your safety is on the top of the security's priority. Besides, people and Republicans will have a feast on your behavior."

Bill reluctantly brought the paper down and looked at Tom. He held his gaze with him and as he leaned back against the backrest of his chair.

"What do you want me to do, Tom?" 

He shrugged, "Change the arrangement. Make her stay here instead." 

Bill tipped his head up, "I don't know if she's up to that." 

Tom crossed his arms against his chest, "You don't even know that - you haven't asked her yet."

"She's not even comfortable with me assigning some escort saying that she didn't like the thought that she's using taxpayer's money for her own protection."

"Sounds like her."

Bill gave him a lopsided smile, "Well, you're right. I'll discuss this with her."

"You seem not sure."

Bill sighed, "She has her own non-negotiables. It's hard to sway her decision sometimes." He smiled remembering her then thought about admitting to Tom his true feelings. "I like her so much Thomas. I never like someone this way."

Tom whistled. "Is this serious?" 

Bill looked at him, "I love her."

Tom chuckled, "Congrats, but why do you say it as if it's a bad thing?" 

Bill stood up and turned around to stand next to the window, his hands on his hips. "I feel like I am treading on a land full of landmines. I am afraid that one wrong step can blow the whole thing to my face."

"As long as you are not doing anything wrong, you have nothing to worry about."

Bill heaved a sigh, "I just don't trust myself."

"What do you mean?"

"You know my history with women."

"Bill, you are in control of the situation—"

Bill shook his head, "Damn, I don't even know how to handle commitment. I sabotage myself when I get too deep in the relationship. I just get too uncomfortable sharing my life with someone." He rubbed his temple, then shook his head, "I think I already ruined my relationship with Hillary before we even got together as a couple."

Tom shifted on his stand wondering what Bill meant. Bill placed his hands on his hips again when he said: "I slept with Carolyn when I was in Bosnia."

There was some silence before Tom asked. 

"Did you tell Hillary already?" 

"I haven't. I am honestly scared to tell her."

"But that happened before you became a couple."

"We were already going out when it happened."

"Why the hell did you do that?" 

Bill threw his hands up, "It scared me that I was liking Hillary too fast. I thought about trying to prove to myself that she was just like any other women…But she was not like any other women."

Tom pursued his lips. "Well, you don't have to let her know."

Bill rubbed his temple. "Well, I think I can do that. I really just want to forget about what happened and move on now with Hillary, but I am so guilty about it." 

"Do you think Carolyn will be a liability?" 

He shook his head, "No, I don't think so."

"Pray that she won't know. Best is to forget it." Tom looked at his watch, "Well, we better leave, we have another meeting to attend to."

Bill rubbed his face with his hand, glad of the distraction. "Give me a second, I'll follow."

He watched as Tom leave, then he searched for the coat he used where he inserted Carolyn's message. He need to throw that card. 

He saw his coat draped on the coat holder and he searched the inner pocket feeling nothing. He searched for other pocket but no sign of the card. He tried to think if he misplaced it but he was sure of the fact that he inserted it in his pocket.

He placed the coat back on the holder. The cleaners must've taken care of it, he thought. He looked at his watch - he was late. He turned and went to attend his next meeting.

***

"Hillary?! Hillary?! Open up, it's Tony!" 

Hillary took a peek at her window then hurriedly went to open the door and Tony got in before the media could get photos of her.

"Phew!" Tony exclaimed, a little short of breath.

"I'm sorry about that," Hillary said apologetically. 

Tony exhaled and looked at her as if assessing her. Hillary had to stifle the urge to squirming under his scrutiny.

"Do you want some tea?" 

Tony rolled his eyes, "You're not going to give your brother a hug before anything else?" He asked.

Hillary chuckled and went to her brother - embracing him. Tony gave her a peck on the cheek. 

"Now, let's go and get some tea."

Tony sat on the high seat that Bill usually occupy. Hillary suddenly noticed how her thoughts were filled up with memories of him. She shook her head, "How is Mama?" 

She worked on the tea as Tony made himself comfortable. "She is fine. She's worried sick about you."

Hillary nodded and then served the tea to him. She sat on high seat next to him. 

"I am fine, Tony. I'm great."

Tony didn't react and took a sip of his tea. "Fine prison you got here, huh?" 

Hillary looked at him.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "We missed you, Hilly. We are worried sick about you."

Hillary gazed at her brother's eyes. Tony never really discussed Hillary's relationship nor he said anything about it ever since. With him talking about it, made Hillary think how they were taking this seriously. "Mama's hurting with what the media and people are calling you."

Hillary felt her throat closed as if she had swallowed a saw dust. She was always weak when it comes to her mother. To know that her mother was hurt with what the people were accusing her of made Hillary feel like crying.

"Tony, Bill and I…"

"I know Bill might be really good, but to what expense? To lose your freedom? To lose us?"

Tony reached for her hand. "You can still go back and choose the life you have left."

Hillary looked at his brother's pale blue eyes just like hers. She knew that her family wasn't used to the attention that they were getting hence they wanted her out of it. She understood that they were saying this because they loved her, but she also loved Bill. 

She stiffened.

She couldn't believe it. She admitted to herself that she loved Bill. She didn't know when it happened, it just came to her. The knowledge filled her with incredible delight that was suddenly eclipsed with dread. She knew she wouldn't give up on Bill. What she and Bill had was real and she wanted to fight for that.

She hesitated but pulled back her hand. "Tony…"

Tony waved his hand in dismissal, "You are a practical woman. You don't want to lose everything for this man, do you?"

"I have nothing to lose, Tony."

Tony looked at her.

"I don't expect that I will lose you and the family, right? And you know I hardly care about people's perception of me. There's nothing wrong in getting involved with him because we are both single and mature enough to have a relationship." She sighed exasperated. "I've been waiting for so long for a real connection Tony and I found it with him."

Tony looked at her determined eyes. "Do you really want him?" 

She held his gaze before she nodded.

"In spite of everything?" 

"In spite of everything."

Tony reached to touch her cheek, "Well I guess you've already made your decision." He took a sip, "Mama, will be proud of you fighting back for your man, and we will always be here for you, even if I don't totally agree with your decision." He took another sip then added after. "As for the critics and media, you are a big girl now. You've handled Suzy before. We know you can handle this." 

Hillary chuckled remembering her childhood bully, "No, quitting."

"Rodhams are not quitters."

Tony stayed for a while in her apartment telling her what was happening at home, telling her about her nieces and nephews. When Tony left her apartment, Hillary felt a sense of ease by the fact that her brother embraced her decision and was supportive of her. She knew then that she would be able to handle whatever was going on in her relationship with Bill.

Bill, she thought smiling at the memory of him, she hoped that he wouldn't let her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired. I hope you like the update. 😴  
> Let me know your thoughts. Love u all. 😘


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta - Forgive me for my flaws.

Hillary was already asleep when she felt her bed depressed. She fluttered her eyelids but before she could see who sat next to her she felt a hand ran on her back and then a kiss on her cheek.

A smile appeared on her lips smelling Bill's familiar scent.

"Sorry to wake you up," Bill whispered.

She rolled on her back to face him. "No, go to sleep," she heard him say.

"Sleep with me?"

Bill chuckled, "Always."

He stood up and removed his clothes until he was wearing his boxers and undershirt. He laid next to Hillary spooning her. He felt Hillary settled in his embrace as he pressed his nose at the back of her ears.

"You smell so good, Darling."

She chuckled.

"There's something I need to tell you…" Bill started. He felt her stiffened. She turned to him. "What?"

"I can't sleep here anymore. This might be the last time that I spend the night here because of security issues."

Hillary looked at him, "But you can't expect me to go sneaking at the White House."

Bill smiled down at her, "I knew you'd say that."

Hillary's brows furrowed.

Bill leaned and kissed the space between her brows, "You have too much dignity to be the sneaking kind."

She chuckled. She draped her arm around him, her legs rubbing against his. "So what do we do?"

"Then I guess we just go out on dates in the meantime."

"What?!" Hillary exclaimed propping herself up. Bill laughed at her reaction. He gently wrapped his arms around her pulling her down to him. "Gonna miss your nightly sex?"

Hillary laughed but her cheeks pinked. "You! I'm going to miss you."

Bill's laughter subsided and he brushed her cheek - touched that she admitted that to him. "You will?"

"Of course," She responded.

"Maybe I should marry you instead to solve our problem."

Hillary stared at him wondering if he was serious when Bill's face didn't break a smile, Hillary's eyes widened. "You are serious?"

Bill smiled at her, "Of course, I am." He cupped her face. "I…" He started, "I never met someone as feisty, strong, smart, and beautiful like you." He exhaled. "You just make me happy, and I hope one day I am good enough to convince you to marry me."

Hillary felt her eyes pricked, she felt so wonderful hearing that from him. It was so rare for her to be appreciated and hearing it genuinely from Bill made her heart skipped a beat. Touched by the moment and because she couldn't help herself, she leaned in and kissed him, then whispered against his lips, "I love you too, Billy."

Bill's eyes softened and he gave her a long lingering kiss before he settled her to sleep with her head pressing against his chest. He smiled feeling his heart-melting because he finally found the person he knew would be his future home.

Bill only stayed for two hours and woke up to make sure that he left her apartment before the morning came.

Hillary stirred when he started to move. She turned and watched him as he prepared to leave. She was able to notice that he was starting to have dark circles under his eyes because of a lack of sleep. She felt guilty for making the arrangement hard for him.

She watched him wore his shirt and pants before she went to him. "I have an idea."

Bill chuckled, "At this time your mind is already working?"

Hillary smiled at his friendly jab and went to him to flatten his lapel. Bill straightened. He watched the shadow played on her face when she said: "I am just worried…" She reached underneath his eyes, "You are not getting enough sleep when you spend it with me."

"No, but I like being with you."

Hillary shook her head, "I want you to get a good rest. We can call each other then we can spend time together during the weekends. What do you think?"

Bill looked at her determined eyes and although he didn't like the idea because he couldn't trust himself, he nodded. He was glad it came to her because he didn't like to suggest anything. He was easily convinced because it would solve his security issue and they would be able to take a rest.

He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him kissing her forehead. "If I am merely a professor and not a President, I will relentlessly pursue you, every day, every minute, so I can win you and take you to my small home."

Hillary chuckled, encircling her arms around his neck. "I like that."

"I'll see you soon," Bill said softly kissing her goodbye.

Before Bill left though, he turned around to her again remembering something, "Darling, I have a gown ordered for you for the upcoming ball. I'll have it delivered here once it's ready."

Hillary looked at him, "How did you know my size?"

Bill gave her a smug smile, "I am starting to memorize your figure."

Hillary's cheeks brightened.

"I'll see you soon."

Then he was gone.

It was that moment that Bill no longer went to her place. He called her on the phone that night, telling her that he didn't like their setup.

"I don't think I can even do this for the next few days…" Bill whined.

Hillary chuckled, "We will be together this weekend."

"Not enough for me," Bill responded grimly.

They spent time talking on the phone until they were sleepy enough to let go of each other.

Hillary thought that the next few days without experiencing Bill's presence were endurable but it wasn't when she was still a prison at her own home and the distance between them was frustrating.

To add to her misery, she didn't hear from Bill that day. Not even once. She thought about Megan's message of how Bill used to appear in and out of her life while they were in a relationship. It nagged it behind her head but she ignored it.

One evening, while Hillary was reading the accounting report of her shop, a page of the report fell and slipped underneath her bed. She placed the rest of the report to the nearby table and ducked to pick up the paper.

She reached for it when she saw a card underneath her bed too. She pulled her paper and then reached for the card as well.

She curiously looked at what was written at the card then flipped it.

_Thanks for the wonderful time._

It was signed with Carolyn and a date that took place weeks ago.

Her brow raised. This was not hers. She did not know anyone with the name of Carolyn. She thought who could own that card. She never let anyone inside her room besides…

She gasped. It had to be Bill's.

She looked at the date and felt her stomach flipped. It was the same date when Bill tried to avoid her.

Did Bill spend time with this Carolyn while she was pining for him?

Who is Carolyn?

She felt the floor tilt that she had to prop her hand on the table. What did Carolyn mean about the time they spent together?

While she understood that they were not yet in a relationship that time but for Bill to fool around with someone else a few days after they shared an intimate time was something she couldn't stomach.

She cringed thinking about what he told her after she came on his hand. "I want you, I like you so much. I'll take care of you." Did he use the same sweet words with other women?

She pined for him while he was fooling around with someone else.

How could he?! She thought angrily.

She felt her eyes pricked but she wouldn't cry. She was not going to cry for him, but she would demand some answers.

Hillary waited for him but Bill didn't call. He didn't call when it reached ten in the evening. Hillary's hand itched to call him, but she refused. She could not think about her emotions or her anger because he might be dealing with the problems of the country. She would wait.

But damn, after midnight, Hillary berated herself and instead went to sleep.

Bill, however, called after one in the morning.

Hillary answered the phone still groggy from sleep.

"Darlin'—"

"Don't!" Hillary warned suddenly wide awake after hearing his voice. "Tell me something that I didn't know."

Bill's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

He shifted on his stand hearing the seriousness in Hillary's voice. He felt his heartbeat fast and hard against his chest. What did he do?

"Stop," She said gritting the words, "Stop pretending to me. Tell me something you need to tell me."

"I don't know. What's wrong?" Bill demanded.

"Does Carolyn ring a bell to you?"

A pause.

"Hillary, Darling, let me explain—"

Hillary slammed the phone down.

Bill called again but she didn’t answer. He tried again but to no avail. He wanted to go to her but decided against it.

Before all his team departed past midnight, George instructed Bill not to go to Hillary's place, not after the gala. They carefully planned that Bill would use the event to indirectly inform everyone that they were dating. He called to share this information with her, but he wasn't expecting Hillary to know about Carolyn.

He frantically called multiple times and when she answered she was still speaking so loudly on the phone.

"Don't you dare come near me again! You liar!" She slammed the phone down again.

Bill didn't want to go to her place because of the instruction his team gave, however, he couldn't let the night go by with this issue between them unsolved. In the end, he had an unmarked car to drive him to her place.

Initially, the agents didn't want to do so but after Bill barked his demand, they relented. Honestly, Bill was terrified. It terrified him that Hillary might break up with him. He didn't want to lose her.

He jumped out of the car when they arrived at her apartment not waiting for the agents to open the door. He tried to calm and act normally to not alarm the possible paparazzi who could be watching them at that time.

He knocked a few times until she opened the door. He looked at her straight face before she turned around allowed him to follow her. He did so and went inside. The moment that he closed the door she spun around to face him then and threw the card at him. She crossed her arms against her chest as if shielding herself from his lies.

Bill looked at the card lying on the ground and he picked it up and tore it in half and pocketed them. Hillary didn't look impressed.

Bill looked at her pleadingly. "I'm sorry for not telling you about Carolyn. I met her while I was in Bosnia. She was one of the delegates from the UK." He watched her face for any sign of emotion but Hillary remained straight face. He continued, "I told you, I tried to stop myself and I thought that the only way I can do that is by finding someone else." He took a deep breath, "I met Carolyn."

Hillary shifted her jaw tight. She waited when Bill didn't continue, she asked: "So what did you do?"

Bill took a deep breath feeling a cold sweat broke on his temple. He held her gaze and said, "We just talked."

"Get out," Hillary said plainly.

Bill held his arms up, "What do you want me to say?"

"God damn it, don't lie to me!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me the truth!"

Bill looked at her and he heaved a sigh. He needed to come clean-or else this would taint their relationship. He knew he made a mistake and lying about it wouldn't be a good move for him.

"We talked during the after-party. We shared a few drinks…" he trailed. "We had the car drove around and…" He bit his lip, "I…" He looked at the disappointment in Hillary's eyes. He desperately wanted to keep it but he needed to come clean to her. Besides, he should have done it when he returned to her. "I slept with her."

It really shouldn't hurt but it did. It sliced through her. She remembered Megan's warning. This lie was just a start. All the signs told her that she was playing with fire and she should be very careful.

But there was something she couldn't stomach that after the time they spent together it all meant nothing to him - that he deliberately sabotaged it by treating her coldly and sleeping with someone else while she was left alone here wondering and confused.

She blinked and felt some wetness on her cheek.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

She said she wouldn't cry but it hurt her.

Bill took a step, "I am so sorry," he whispered. Holding her gaze.

Should he be sorry? They weren't in a relationship when it happened. There was no commitment yet. They didn't have any agreement that they were exclusively dating that time. They didn't have any rules. It only changed when they got together. She understood that, but why didn't he told her about Carolyn? Why was he telling her now after she caught him? More importantly, how could she trust him after this? After he attempted to lie to tell by telling her that they just talked when in fact he slept with someone else?

He slowly approached her afraid that a misstep would cost him their relationship. He wanted to reach her but the pained look in her eyes killed him. He stopped.

She shook her head then she let out a sigh and said: "Please, leave."

"Hillary—"

"Please, Bill," She said wrapping her arms around herself turning away from him. "Please, I need to think," Her voice trembled.

"Hillary, I am so sorry." He said, he took a step closer and watch if she would react at his distance.

He slowly touched the slope of her shoulders, gently placing his hand atop them. "I'll give you space if you want, but let me tell you that I did that because commitment terrifies me. It still does. I wanted to stop myself from falling too fast. I thought the only way I could stop myself was by going to another woman. But it didn't. There was only you. I hate what I did - what I ruined. Hence when I returned to you, I felt miserable. I wanted to forget about her, about what I did, I wanted to start again and embrace the fact that I couldn't escape you. I told myself after that that I wouldn't do it again."

He pressed his forehead against the back of her head. He could smell her shampoo - sweet against his nose. "Please, Hillary, forgive me."

Bill heard a soft sob, then heard her spoke again, "Please, just leave me alone tonight. Please, let me think."

Bill nodded, he pressed a kiss at the back of her head. "Take all the time you need. I know I made a mistake by lying to you. I'm so sorry, I hope you forgive me."

Then he released his hold on her and turned around and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it took me a while to update. I thought people got bored and was no longer reading but I was surprised by those who asked me when I will update. I will try to update again the soonest. I've been busy hence I deprioritized doing this. Yikes. yikes.
> 
> Thanks for letting me know that you are still there.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta - Please forgive me for my flaws.

Bill was no stranger to cold-treatments from his partners. Usually, it was a relief because he knew that a break-up was a foregone conclusion. He didn't have to worry about how we would break up with them because they would do the job for him.

However, when Hillary told him to leave her alone to think, it made him worry. To such a point that there were times that his thoughts would drift away while in the meeting. Also, he would have difficulty sleeping.

He consoled himself that it wouldn’t take long - that she would take him back and that she would only need some space, but she would surely take him back. He told himself that while she was trying to decide, he could focus on his work. But the waiting took days and weeks.

One afternoon, he found himself staring at his phone in the Oval Office. It was already two weeks when she told him to leave her alone to think and he didn't hear from her since. He wondered what she could be doing and how much longer she would keep her distance.

He reached for the phone not to call Hillary but to call the florist to deliver some of Hillary's favorite flowers.

He needed to win her back. He wouldn't be passive so he could start by courting her again.

***

"Hillary, he slept with someone when you both were not yet together!" Dan reasoned as they enjoyed dinner inside Hillary's kitchen in her bookstore.

  
Hillary glared at him, "That doesn't make it alright. Dan, we spent a night together. I pinned for him for a few days. I went through emotional rollercoaster while he was fooling around with someone else?!"

Dan reached over the table to hold her hand. "Honey, but he already asked for forgiveness. Why don't you give him a chance?"

Hillary looked at her tea and absentmindedly stirred them. “It’s not only that Dan. I found out about Bill’s past and his problem with womanizing.”

Dan looked at her with wide eyes. Hillary shook her head. “I had a conversation with his ex and she told me about it. Bill had problems with commitment. He also told me that. I am just not sure if I am ready to get involved deeply with someone who is emotionally unstable.”

“Oh, honey.”

“I am so confused Dan. I love him but it scares me that when I take him back I will be deeply emotionally invested with him and it might only hurt me in the end.”

Dan gave her hand a comforting caress. “Now, I understand.”

They both turned to the door as Daisy knocked on the other side.

Daisy peered through the gap, "Hillary there's a delivery for you."

Hillary looked at Dan surprised. "I didn't call for any delivery."

"It says that it came from the White House."

Dan looked at her, Hillary sighed and reluctantly got up from the seat and went to the door and went to meet the delivery guy.

"Hillary Rodham?" The delivery guy asked holding a large bouquet.

Hillary looked at the variety of fresh flowers with her favorite one - hydrangeas.

"If you please can sign here?" The delivery guy asked giving her a sheet of paper attached to the paper clip.

"Who gave these?"

"The President."

She felt Dan stood behind her and touched her shoulder as if to tell her that he was there for her.

Hillary sighed and reluctantly received the flowers. She cradled the flowers and looked at them.

"I am not easily swayed with flowers," Hillary said more to herself before giving them to Daisy as she signed the papers and thanked the delivery guy.

Dan crossed his arms. "Hillary, darling, I love you. You don’t have to force yourself to him, but you have to make a decision if you want to forgive him and take him back. Don’t torture yourself and him by not making a decision. Talk to him and then make a decision if you want to set yourself free or take him back."

She nodded. “I hope it’s that easy.”

Dan smiled and kissed her head. “You’re a smart woman with a tough heart, you’ll know what you want.”

***

The speculation about Bill and Hillary's break-up circulated in the third week. Bill didn't tell anyone the real score between them even Tom. However, Tom knew Bill so much that even though he didn’t say anything about his relationship, Tom knew that something was up.

When Bill and Tom were left alone in the Oval Office after their meeting, Tom used the opportunity to ask about him. "You okay, Billy?"

Bill looked at him nonplussed. “I am okay, what do you mean?”

"Heard about your break-up."

Bill rubbed his face with his hand and sighed. "We haven't broken up yet."

"What happened?"

"She found out about Carolyn."

"Oh, shit."

Bill leaned back in his seat and stared at the ceiling. "I didn't deny it. I told her the truth."

"How did she know about Carolyn?"

"I don't know…" Bill skipped the fact that he kept Carolyn’s message. He thought that it wasn't important to share. Besides, Tom might think that he was stupid for keeping a piece of evidence.

Bill looked at Tom, "Usually, I console myself in this phase of my relationship… finally, they have a reason to break up with me."

Tom tilted his head to the side.

"But the longer the silence between us… the harder it gets.” He sighed again. “I love her, Tom. I don't want to lose her."

Tom smiled at Bill.

"Then do everything not to lose her."

Bill shrugged. "I've sent her flowers for a few consecutive days, but I was informed that she always looks reluctant to receive it. She always gives the flowers to her assistant after." Bill rubbed the tense muscle in his nape, "They also told me that she’s always with some guy."

"I don't think, Ms. Rodham is that kind of a woman, maybe her friend?"

Bill shrugged. “I don’t know.”

"You look totally defeated. Are you giving up?"

Bill looked at him - surprised, "No, of course not."

"Why don't you go to her?"

"She hasn't talked to me. She asked for some space."

Tom chuckled. “You’ve given her enough space. It has been what…? 2 weeks? 3 weeks? Go to her. Ask her. Let her know you are persistent.”

Bill leaned back looking at the ceiling once more, yeah, he should do that. He should let her know that he was persistent in winning her back.

***

It was past eleven-thirty in the evening and Hillary was still inside her bookstore. The faint song from Luther Vandross played in the background, the lights in her store dimmed while the lamp next to her was turned on to give her enough lighting to read her papers.

She pushed back her headband in place and stretched her back not realizing that she was slouching while she worked. She glanced at the stacks of papers on her right and sighed thinking about how many papers were left on her table. She wasn’t finished back-tracking her paperwork ever since she started visiting her store again. She was glad that ever since she asked Bill to stay away from her, the paparazzi and media started to leave her alone because they thought that they already broke up. It gave her time to pick up her work.

She was about to return to her work when her eyes caught something standing outside her store. She narrowed her eyes and was surprised to find Bill standing outside.

When Bill knew that Hillary saw him, he started to approach the door of her store and knocked. He wasn’t actually expecting her to let him in, he was expecting her to call the cops like what she threatened to do before. He was surprised when she got off from her chair and approached the door to meet him.

She slightly opened it up and looked at him, “What are you doing here?” She asked.

Bill gazed at her face, memorizing each and every detail. He missed her so much. “I miss you, Hill. Can you let me in?”

Hillary seemed to think about it for a while, she took a deep breath, then closed the door. Bill felt his heart sunk, but then she was only unlocking the latch of the door.

“Come in,” She said. “I don’t want the media to see you standing outside there.”

Bill nodded. He was glad that she allowed him to come in because it meant it would give him a chance to talk to her as opposed to her shutting the door on his face.

She took him to the secluded corner of her store surrounded by shelves. It was a little dark where they stood but with the faint light inside allowed it him to see her face clearly.

"What are you doing here?" Hillary asked.

"How are you?" Bill asked avoiding her question.

"I am okay, you?" She asked.

Bill eyed her before he responded with "I am not okay…" he looked down at the tips of his shoes, then he gazed back at her. "I miss you, Hillary."

Hillary looked at him and saw his tired eyes and the dark circles underneath them. He looked like hell again like how he looked like when he returned from Bosnia.

"I made a mistake for doing that, but if you give me a chance…"

Hillary wondered about that, she thought about it over and over again. She wondered if she took him back, was he really over womanizing or this was just the first of many? How many women will be there in their life? How many times would he ask for her forgiveness? Was she ready for the heartbreak again and again in the future? Why couldn’t she make a decision to leave him already and get over it?

He leaned and cradled her face.

“I know that you are thinking if it’s worth it … maybe I am not. I know that there are far better guys than me that deserve you, but I love you. I intend to carry that through the rest of my life - to love you to the best of my ability.”

He leaned and pressed his lips on her forehead. “I need you,” he rasped. Hillary felt a wetness on her face and realized that he was crying. “I don’t know what else to convince you to take me back.” He sobbed, “I am so lost without you, Hillary. I don’t know if I can do it without you.”

Hillary gazed at him, mesmerized by his pleading. She knew deep in her heart that she loved him too irrevocably and inconceivably. She could find someone else but no one saw her the way he saw her - and he was the only person who could make her laugh.

A part of her was afraid because she didn’t know if she could truly trust him, but what she knew was she could trust her heart and herself that she could weather any storm. She could hold on to that.

She reached to cup his face - brushing his tears with the pad of her thumb. “Oh, Bill…” She whispered.

Bill held her wrist. “I am so sorry, Hillary. I shouldn’t have done that. Please, forgive me.”

Hillary nodded and she smiled a little to him that made him shed more tears from relief. He slowly slid his arms around her embracing her - holding her to him.

The future might be uncertain for them but Hillary knew her heart the most. She could always love and forgive him.

“I forgive you, Bill. I forgive you, My Love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am about to end this fic by Chapter 20 - then an Epilogue. This fic is originally planned as two parts, this one then their life in the White House with two kids. Part 2 focuses on their struggle to face different controversies that will test their marriage but I am hesitating because, hahaha, frankly, I'm just tad too busy in the meantime. The thought that I have to write is always pressure because I always get paranoid that if I don't update at the right time the readers will lose their interest. Then what good is it to write without a reader? HAHAHA. So, yeah, I hope you get my dilemma. 
> 
> Anyway, I don't know. I love writing maybe I will or maybe I will write a new one (The frigging BDSM that I've been contemplating for a long time). In the meantime, I hope you like the update. Please, let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Thank you always. I really appreciate all the responses and likes. :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta - Apologies on my flaws

“I forgive you, Bill. I forgive you, My Love.”

It took a second for Hillary’s words to register inside Bill’s head, but when it hit him, he ended up sobbing. He likened the feeling of their break up when he lost his mother, it made him feel lonely and disconnected. He just couldn't afford to lose someone he loves. 

He pulled back and he felt her touch his face wiping his tears with the pad of her thumb.

“I’ve been thinking about us, Bill… while you certainly did hurt me, but I…” She shook her head, “I love you.”

He placed his hand atop hers pressing her hand against his face. "Are you sure? I can give you the time if you want…"

She shook her head. "You gave me enough time already. I've thought it through… it will take time for me to heal thoroughly but I'm moving forward now with you." Her gaze roamed his face. "But I ask you not to do it again in the future."

"I promise." 

Bill pulled her so he could embrace her, his lips pressing against her temple. “I don’t deserve you, Darling, and you know that I am just glad that you forgave me.”

“Let’s go home,” she invited.

Bill helped her locked her store. The agents were about to help them but he waved them off. He liked this part of her life because it made him feel like was living a normal life. He imagined that if they were already married and his term as a President ended, he wanted this kind of simple life. 

He smiled after she locked the doors of her store and turned to him with a smile. He extended his hand for her take, “Let’s go?” He asked.

They settled inside his limousine with his arms draped on her shoulders, She leaned her head on the crook of his arm. She turned her head and pressed her nose against his shirt inhaling his scent. She missed this. She missed him.

When they arrived at her apartment, Bill walked with her but instead of staying the night which he usually did before, he didn’t. He was at the step of her apartment when Hillary turned around because she noticed that he stopped at the landing instead of following her. 

“Yes?” She asked, her eyebrows arched.

Bill gave her a lopsided smile, “Tempting for me to join you tonight, but I think I’ll do it differently this time.”

“Meaning?” She asked, her head tilted at the side.

Bill spread his arms, “I'm just taking you home tonight.”

Hillary chuckled and climbed down the landing until she was a step away from him. She reached to cup his face. “But I miss you.”

Bill turned his head and kissed her palm, “I miss you too, but I want to start fresh - a chance to do it correctly this time.”

Hillary felt her heart took a flip at Bill’s sincerity. Maybe it was a good idea to start fresh again.

She bit her lower lip trying to stifle a grin that was appearing on her face, “But can I get a good night kiss instead?” She teased. 

Bill chuckled before he swiftly reached her arm and pulled her to him. Hillary yelped then giggled. Her giggles subsided easily as he swooped down to kiss her tenderly. 

“Goodnight. I’ll call you,” he whispered after he gently pulled away. He rubbed her jaw and kissed the back of her hand before he went back to his limousine. 

He gazed at Hillary as his car moved away, he was relieved that the night turned out better than he initially imagined.

He took a deep breath and brushed his hair with his hand - telling himself that he shouldn’t fuck it up next time. He would ensure that there wouldn’t be next time.

***

**Next Day, Hillary’s Apartment - Afternoon**

“So you forgave him?” Dan asked as he and Hillary enjoyed their lunch together in her apartment. 

Hillary smiled thinking about her late-night phone call with Bill. They might not be able to spend the night together but that late-night call was blazing hot that they could have set the line on fire.

“I did.”

Dan smiled at her and tapped her hand, “What made you finally decide to forgive him?”

Hillary placed her fork on the side of her plate, “I’ve been thinking about it and about what you said. You are right, at the end of the day, I have to decide if I will take him back or end our relationship,” She looked at Dan with tenacity, “I love him Dan, and I do not walk away from the ones that I love.”

Dan gazed at her. He knew Hillary’s capacity to love and forgive. He wasn’t exactly surprised that she said this to him. He witnessed this and it was the reason why he was very loyal to her. She loved deeply and irrevocably that sometimes he was worried if it would destroy her one day.

He smiled at her and reached for her hand, “I know that, Darling. I’m not surprised you forgave him. Besides, the poor man has been sending you flowers endless.”

Hillary giggled, “At least I was getting flowers then.”

They both turned when they heard the buzz on her door. 

“Wait, let me get that,” She told Dan.

“Maybe it’s the flowers again,” Dan commented following her. “I’m not going to miss this one.”

She opened the door only to be surprised by the delivery guy holding a large box. “Hillary Rodham?”

“Yes.”

“Delivery from the White House. Just please sign here ma’am,” the delivery guy said. Dan reached out to get the rectangular box as Hillary signed the papers. 

“Is this a human body?” Dan asked with wry humor. 

Hillary laughed, “Thank you.” She told the delivery guy.

They both took the box to her kitchen and opened it up. 

“Oh, my God,” Hillary blurted.

Dan let out a dreamy sigh with his hand pressed against his chest as they both gazed at a beautiful red dress inside the box.

“Oh, my God, this is made by Oscar De la Renta,” Dan announced, looking at the paper inside.

Hillary took out the dress to check it out but her phone rang.

“Wait for me here, I’ll get that.”

She answered the phone after the third ring and the familiar female operator greeted her. “Ms. Rodham? Call from the White House.”

“Thanks.”

Bill’s voice followed after a click, “Hello, babe.”

Hillary’s felt the butterflies in her stomach, “Hi,” she said softly. She could hear the noise in his background.

"Where are you?"

"In my office and about to have a meeting."

"Heard about the resolution on North Korea."

"Thanks, that's exactly the reason why we are about to have a meeting."

She smiled that despite the importance of the situation he bothered to call her, "Can't wait to call me?" She teased.

He chucked. “This will be quick. I heard you already got my gift?” He asked, his voice smooth and warm. 

“Yes,” She responded breathily. “Thank you, I love it.”

“I hope you can wear that dress for tomorrow’s gala.”

“I’ll wear it.”

“Great because I want to be the one to take it off from you after,” he teased. 

Hillary giggled. “I’ll hold you to your promise.”

***

**The White House - Gala Night**

The gala was scheduled to start at seven in the evening so by six thirty, Bill was heading towards her apartment. Initially, she was supposed to be escorted with the secret service but then he insisted that he would pick her up. He didn't tell her about this change of plan because he intended to surprise her. 

Hillary worked on her make-up and dress with the help of Dan and some stylists turning a portion of her apartment into a dressing room. Hillary fitted in her red Oscar De La Renta dress perfectly hugging her curves, showing the slope of her shoulders.

It wasn’t too revealing, it was decent, simple, and elegant.

It was six thirty when she was informed that her “service” was already waiting for her outside. Hillary nodded and she turned to thank her stylist and Dan who was grinning happily at her.

“You look so beautiful, Darling. I am so proud of you. I know they will love you,” Dan said admiringly.

Hillary grinned, “Thanks, Dear. This won’t be easy without you.”

Dan walked her to the door, “Like what I said don’t think about what people think of you, you are great, you are beautiful, the President loves you.”

Hillary gave his hand a squeeze, “I hope you are there with me.”

Dan waved his hand, “You can slay this, girl. I know you can. Now, I only request for you to tell me the details tomorrow when we have our lunch.”

Hillary giggled, “I will not forget.”

Dan smiled, “It’s time for everyone to know about you.”

Hillary returned the smile.

When Hillary opened the door and looked outside her eyes widened in shock. Bill was standing next to the Presidential limousine wearing an Italian suit that fitted him perfectly. He was holding a stem of her favorite flower while he was smiling at her.

Hillary fell in love with him a little deeper. 

“I know this is not in the plan, but I think it’s very ungentlemanly of me not to pick up my date,” Bill greeted as he climbed the stairs to reach her.

“You look wonderful tonight, Ms. Rodham,” Bill whispered when he reached her side. He handed her the flower.

Hillary took the flower and smiled at him, “And you...you look very handsome, Mr. President.”

Bill grinned and kissed her temple, then he offered her his arm, “Ready to set the world on fire with me tonight, Ms. Rodham?”

“Let’s burn it with a torch,” She quipped making Bill laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I am so happy that I have updated this fic. Huhuhu, I was so busy and uninspired. I am so happy that I was able to finish it.
> 
> I hope you like the update. :)


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta - Please forgive my flaws. I do not own anything.  
> This is a work of fiction and an alternate universe.

**Three Years After |** **Camp David**

Hillary sat down on a soft cushioned seat facing the vanity. She was still wearing a fine silky red robe inside one of the cabins that were assigned to her. Her face was bare but fresh and pinkish from the shower. This is it, she thought as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She would be walking down the aisle in a while to marry Bill.

The two years that they were together wasn’t easy. They faced different challenges in their relationship, but what she found out was how strong they were together than apart. She almost ended their relationship when his name was tagged again with another woman that he flirted with. She was inclined to end their relationship but he begged her not to. It was difficult for her to forgive him again the second time but when she began to understand how his past affected his behavior - she forgave and accepted him. In return, Bill took her to Martha's vineyard to spend a few days to help them repair their relationship.

Bill proposed to her next month after their vacation in Martha's Vineyard. He said that he couldn’t imagine himself with anyone but her, but Hillary didn’t easily gave-in. Her fear that it would be difficult for him to change was nagging behind her head.

_Could she live in his world permanently?_

It wasn’t only his womanizing that she considered, she was also thinking if she was ready to become the First Lady of the United States.

The pressure to live up to the expectations of being the First Lady was constantly ringing inside her head - that it was sometimes almost unbearable. It was so far from her life as a bookstore owner and pro-bono lawyer. There were times that she found the attention suffocating. She felt like a bug under the microscope as the media reported everything she does. She found herself in the tabloids and news with outrageous and ridiculous headlines and reports.

It was still something that she still had to get used to. But for all of his faults and all of the disadvantages of getting in a relationship with Bill, she realized how much she truly loved him. She loved him through and through, there was something about him that made her protective of him. He was like a lost boy who needed genuine affection.

Besides that, there was something else that she truly enjoyed with him. When they spend time together he would tell her his plans - his vision for America that made her a believer of him.

Bill also treated her as his equal. He listened to her suggestions and advice. They exchanged ideas and discussed issues concerning the country. He admired her knowledge and never found it intimidating.

"Once we get married, I want people to know more about you, Hillary. I want the world to know how great you are," he told her one day. He gazed at her with such devotion that made Hillary fell a little deeper for him.

Hillary thought that she knew Bill's preference in making love. She knew that wanted to take charge, but the three years that they spent, she found out that he had kinks too. He could be adventurous but not reckless. It surprised her that this side of him was something that she just found out. But despite that, one thing that she was certain of was he would always - as in always - take care of her needs. He wasn't selfish, and he was so damned good that it made her addicted to him.

Hillary agreed to marry Bill when he proposed to her again while they were visiting the place where she was born in Chicago. It was out of whim, but while Bill was listening to Hillary's childhood story, he popped the question.

They just finished taking a tour at the hospital where Hillary was born and was inside the Presidential limousine on the way to Hillary's favorite pizza place when Bill asked the question.

She was still laughing telling him some story, but Bill wasn't exactly listening. He was replaying what took place earlier while they were inside the hospital and Hillary was carrying a baby in her arms, then talking to patients and hospital staff.

"Are you okay?" Hillary asked worriedly, "You are suddenly quiet."

Bill looked at her with bright eyes, "Marry me, Hillary."

Hillary wasn't able to respond but instead, she leaned and kissed him passionately.

When she agreed to marry him, she knew that they weren't able to address his issues yet, but she already accepted the kind of person that he was.

She felt the butterflies in her stomach. She never backed down in any challenges. She knew herself. She would be strong for them and they would be able to overcome any challenges.

She turned as she heard a knock on her door.

"Hillary, Darling, are you ready?" She heard the muffled sound of Dan's voice outside her room. "We need to start dressing you up."

She turned to look at her reflection again and took a deep breath.

"Rodhams are not quitters," She told herself as she looked at her reflection.

She smiled ready to face the uncertain tomorrow, but for now, she would take the chance given to her by destiny to finally be Hillary Diane Rodham Clinton.

"Yes, I am ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. Thank you so much for bearing with me for the last few chapters. It was a struggle because I have a lot of things to juggle in real life. I have two jobs (fulltime - corporate project manager and part-time financial advisor. I am an active member of public speaking and leadership club (not sure if you know Toastmasters), I'm taking care of my elderly parents (both in the age of '70s and dad is diabetic)) and also taking care of my mental health (I have anxiety disorder), so I really appreciate that you guys are still there supporting my writing hobby by commenting and liking my post. This is the only creative hobby that I have and really close to my heart.
> 
> Just an extra, I realized I could have made this as a prequel to my other work: [This Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562740/chapters/41389547) if the timeline isn't too fucked up. Obviously, Chelsea in This Time is very much an adult and in this story, she's not yet alive.
> 
> But ugh it's so tempting to fill in the story (how they separated, Micheal Donovan's appearance, etc.,). I don't know. 🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔 But let me know if the timeline bothers you or not. Else, I will move on with another story.
> 
> Anyway, that's all folks! Thank you so much and see you again next time in my other fic. 😍🤪😘👽💞💖.


End file.
